How Did I Get Myself Into This?
by Russingon5eva
Summary: He hadn't asked for any of this to happen. He didn't want to be any part of this mess. But since when did he get what he wanted? And what was all this about a team of superheroes? Something about the Avengers? Maglor Mäkaläurë Cänafinwë Fëanorian could honestly say he was now well and truly lost.
1. What did I do to deserve this? Ohwait

**The full title of this…chapter is ****_What did I do to deserve this? Oh…wait…_**

Every time I pulled, the chains seemed to get tighter around my wrists. It defied the 'laws of physics,' but what would I know about that? That was never my specialty. Music and war are. A strange combination, I am aware, but strange is what I am. That's why I'm here. Because I'm different from the mortals around me. A branch of government took me in after they discovered both my ears – the only obvious detail of my abnormalness – and the sword I still bear at my side. After all, neither of those I can or am willing to change. But that may have been my undoing. I do not realize that I am talking to myself until one of the mortals enters the room and starts staring at me. I lock eyes with him and he flushes bright red and takes a step back. For some reason, I feel a liking towards him and decide to be agreeable if he should ask anything. I gesture awkwardly with my bound hands.

"Do you need anything?" Even to me, my voice sounds terrible. He stares at me and I sigh, feeling annoyance creep up on me.

"Where is my harp?" He blinks, and then moves his arm to hand it to me. I eagerly take it, forgetting about my burned hands for a moment. His horrified gasp reminds me and I self-consciously draw them back into my body.

"What happened?" He asks. I glance down.

"It's a long story..." I finally sigh. He sits beside me.

"I have time." I laugh, soft and dry.

"Not enough."

"Well, give me the short version." I think for a few minutes, then sigh and give in.

"My father made the Silmarilli, Morgoth stole them, we swore an unbreakable oath to get them back, kinslayings, Atar dies, five of my six brothers die, my last brother and I steal two, they burn our hands because of the kinslayings etc., he jumps into a volcano, I survive to present day and here I am." He's staring at me.

"What?"

"That was the short version. Want longer?" The man slowly shakes his head. "Not really, unless you want to talk about it." I shake my head slowly in response.

"No, I'd rather not." We sit in silence for a while, and then he reaches over and takes the chains off my arms. I rub my wrists, and then look at him half-hopefully.

"What are you doing with my father's sword?"

"Your father's...oh, nothing."

"Yes, my Atar's. It's the only thing I have left of him besides my harp and the sword is much more him than any musical instrument." The man nods slowly, seeming to make sense of what I'd just said, and there is an even longer silence then before.

"What did you mean by: survive to present day?" I sigh, having known the question would pop up at some time, but still not looking forward to answering it.

"I'm Elda." He only looks more confused.

"What?"

"Elda. Elven." He still looks lost and I give in.

"I'm immortal, okay? My people..." I draw off as he stares at me. "Immortal?"

"That's what I said!" I snap, then instantly regret it and bow my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally snap at people."

"It's fine." He says back softly, clearing struggling to take it all in.

"Is this an interrogation?" I ask suddenly and he blinks.

"No...I just wanted to talk to you." I nod slowly, suspicious.

"Right..." I half-expect him to get offended, but he just sighs.

"It's not, but I assume Fury will use it as such. I'm sorry."

"It's fin-Fury?" "The Director...He's in charge." I nod. He gets up to leave and right before he exits, I speak up.

"Mäkaläurë."

"Pardon?" He turns to look at me, tipping his head slightly and looking at eerily like Maitimo. I swallow the lump in my throat and the sudden stab of pain.

"Mäkaläurë. That's my name. Or Cänäfinwë, Maglor." His eyes flicker, it dawning on him. Then he offers me a smile.

"Steve Rogers. Or Captain America." Then he leaves me to my suddenly painful thoughts.

**I just realized that my book report on the Silmarillion is due tomorrow. Oh freaking crap. lol DROWNING PERSON!…anyway, I was typing this and was about halfway done and the stupid thing deleted everything. ****L****So, I didn't spell check and reformat anything because I'm lazy like that. Maybe one day, I'll go back and fix it, but not today because I'm lazy and went to my brother's football game and have to upload this before my friend (who's laptop I'm borrowing to do this) goes home. I honestly have no idea where this came from, I really don't. I DO have plans to finish this, so YAY me! It already has part of another chapter written, but it's not complete. This story will extend from slightly Pre-Avengers to Post-Avengers. (and obviously ****major**** Post-Silmarillion lol)**

**EDIT of 4.4.2013/4.5.2013/4.6.2013 (whenever I actually find the time): Okay, I actually went through with my promise. *faints* I'm editing ****all**** the chapters of HDIGMIT and then actually posting the next…part of ****_Still to This Day._**** BECAUSE I'M ENDING HDIGMIT! DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY POSTING TODAY OR TOMORROW. DEPENDS WHEN I FINISH THE INTRODUCTION FOR IT. I ****_HATE_**** WRITING NÁMO! (edit: it's all lies! (6.29.2013)**

**EDIT EDIT: I listened to ****_Fall of Fingolfin - Composition_**** on YouTube********the ****entire**** time I spent editing this story. HA! (if you've never heard it, you should go listen to it. I'd post a link, but…yeah. doesn't like those. Just search ****_Fall of Fingolfin - Composition _****on YT and it should show up.**


	2. Noldorian Eldar

"We don't know that" was the first thing Steve heard as he entered the Council Room. "We don't know anything about him."

"We do now." Steve interrupted, "He's immortal."

"What?" All eyes were on him and he blushed.

"He said he's...Elda or Elven when apparently means he's immortal. He also said his name is Mäkaläurë, Cänäfinwë or Maglor. He offered all that information; I didn't have to ask for it." Steve shifted his weight onto his right foot. He wished they would stop staring at him. "He said something about the sword being all he had left of his father and that's why he fought back when we tried to take it from him."

"Is that all you got from a five minute conversation?" Someone said sarcastically.

"It was ten minutes. And no, there was more. But I promised I wouldn't tell anymore." Steve took a step back, suddenly wanting to leave the room and go back to talking with the stranger. He felt more comfortable around the ma-elf.

When no one moved to stop him, he took two steps back and turned around.

"Rogers!" He heard Fury call after him, but he ignored the man. He wasn't going to tell them anymore about Mäkaläurë

The elf hadn't shifted position since Steve had left and he looked up as he entered. "Back so soon?" Mäkaläurë joked, a playful grin on his face, but Steve saw something spark in his eyes. Mäkaläurë was glad to see him because he provided a distraction from the brooding Steve felt he had started somehow.

Steve stood in the doorway awkwardly for a few minutes, then moved in and sat back down beside the elf. "Something on your mind?"

"A lot of 'somethings,' Cap." Mäkaläurë said, sounding very depressed.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Mäkaläurë looked over at him.

"I just miss my family. The way you tipped your head earlier just looked a lot like...it reminded me of my older brother Maitimo."

"Maitimo?"

"Yeah. Or Nelyafinwe, Russandol or Maedhros."

"Maedhros I can pronounce." Steve joked and Mäkaläurë cracked a tiny smile.

"It's the only Sindarin of his names. The rest are Quenya."

"I won't pretend to know what those are because I don't." Steve murmured quietly, but Mäkaläurë heard him loud and clear.

"They're languages. Elven...languages. I believe the term these days is 'dead.' They're dead languages. No one uses them but me anymore it seems." Steve blinked. "Oh...alright."

Mäkaläurë glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, it is slightly confusing. I still don't understand mortal phrases."

"Well, at least 70 years of it wasn't just shoved in your face. I was frozen in ice and then wake up 70 years later after they found me."

"That's...terrible."

Steve sighed and nodded. "It could be worse I suppose."

Mäkaläurë sat completely still for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "I suppose." He murmured softly and Steve looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" Mäkaläurë sighed.

"Not really..." He admitted, biting his lip and rubbing his face. "I'm just feeling down right now and I have been lately." He offered, before Steve could ask what was wrong.

Steve touched his shoulder gently and Mäkaläurë leaned in ever so slightly towards him. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and straightened back up. "Sorry." He whispered quietly and it was Steve's turn to bite his lip as Mäkaläurë angled his head away.

His grip on the elf's shoulder became tighter and a grimace spread across Mäkaläurë face and he winced.

Steve drew his hand back as soon as he heard the noise. "Sorry." He whispered. "I have a tendency to lose control sometimes."

Mäkaläurë rubbed his shoulder. "It's fine." When Steve still didn't look convinced, Mäkaläurë lightly smacked his arm. "Seriously, it's nothing. I've had worse."

Steve looked – if anything – horrified. "What do you mean?"

"Sword wounds. They're much more painful than a minor shoulder ache."

Steve was defiantly horrified now. "How can you talk about sword wounds so casually?"

"Because it's not the worst thing I've seen in my lifetime. Besides, the last one was almost a million years ago. It's been a while."

"Not the worst thing?" Steve seemed to be getting more and more confused.

"My cousin had his skull smashed open. Among other things." Mäkaläurë said it calmly and casually, but he couldn't ignore the stabbing pain in his chest as he said the words, bringing up old and painful memories.

Steve looked positively queasy now. "Can we…uh…stop talking about this?"

"Sure." Mäkaläurë shrugged, secretly grateful for the change of subject. His…missing family was a topic he actively tried to avoid.

"Does it really not bother you?"

"The thought of the wounds don't, my family having died through them…that's another story."

Mäkaläurë bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek. The last thing he expected was comfort and he flinched away when Steve wrapped him in a hug.

Steve felt Mäkaläurë tense in the embrace, than the elf relaxed on his shoulder and began shaking.

Steve felt warm droplets land on his neck as Mäkaläurë's shaking increased. Out of habit, he began rubbing the elf's back.

Mäkaläurë took a deep breath and Steve could feel him bite his lip, but he didn't try to pull away.

"Do you think we could forget that I told you about Mäkaläurë and Cänäfinwë and just remember Maglor?" Steve felt Mäkaläurë mumble into his shoulder and he nodded.

"Sure…Maglor." Steve tested the name out hesitantly, but the elf didn't seem to mind.

Maglor took a deep breath and sat up. "Sorry, I seem to be acting like Nienna."

Steve didn't quite get the reference – he didn't at all actually – but he nodded, guessing that Maglor might not want to explain something that was clearly from his past.

"She weeps over the sorrow and hurts of the world." Maglor supplied, sighing. "So, she cries a lot."

Steve nodded again, this time actually understanding, and Maglor offered him a half-real smile.

Steve stood and offered Maglor a hand up. Maglor took it and moved to his feet, looking confused.

"Come on; it can't be comfortable in here." Steve joked.

"No, not really." Maglor admitted. "But am I allowed to leave?"

"No, not really." Steve countered. "Do you care?"

Maglor started laughing, bending over as he finally managed to choke out: "No, not really."

As soon as Steve heard **that**, he started laughing.

When they finally calmed down enough to talk, Steve led Maglor out of the cell and down the halls to his room. "Sorry; I have an apartment, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me in right now because of some…stuff* that's been going on. I'm going back in a few d-"

"It's fine." Maglor finally interrupted, placing his harp on the table and childishly throwing himself onto the couch, draping his long legs over the armrests. "It's actually more than what I usually live with."

Steve swallowed and nodded, trembling ever so slightly as he sat down on the bed. "You're welcome to stay with me until S.H.I.E.L.D. lets you go back out of their radar."

Maglor sat up and stared at Steve. Finally, he answered with: "I may actually take you up on that offer," giving Steve a wide – and real – grin.

Steve returned it, moving to sat down beside Maglor. "Well, I won't be taking it back." He said, grasping Maglor's shoulder and dropping all playfulness.

Maglor turned his head away, clutching Steve's arm, but the super solider saw liquid gathering in the elf's eyes.

"Hannon le." Maglor whispered finally, with a catch in his voice.

Steve didn't understand the language, but the overwhelming gratitude in Maglor's voice was enough to tell him what it meant.

Maglor looked back at Steve and smiled at him again, eyes watery. "Thank you." He whispered again, only this time in English.

*** - The events in Thor. HA! I tied him in without tying him in. WIN!**


	3. PS, The Tesseract is a Silmaril

**Full title is PS, The Tesseract is a Silmaril**  
  
***Two Months Later***

"Cänä!" Steve called, dropping his bag onto the floor. The elf peered around a corner. "Some guy from S.H.I.E.L.D. came by and dropped this off for you."

He tossed a packet at Steve, who reached up and caught it. Flipping through it, he sighed and then looked over at Maglor. "Do you have any idea who 'Loki' is?" He had swiftly learned that Maglor not only had been present at pretty much every historical event, he remembered almost every detail of them.

Maglor nodded, popping a blueberry into his mouth cheerfully. "Norse god of mischief. Adopted brother of Thor. Father of Hel, Fenris Wolf and the Midgardian serpent. Mother of Sleipnir – don't ask how. Jotunn, otherwise known as 'frost giant.' Why?"

Steve was staring at Maglor, eyebrow raised. "He's involved in this…mess."

Maglor nodded, swallowed his mouthful of berry, and then asked. "What is the Tesseract?"

Steve stared at him and Maglor held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Yes, I read it. I was bored. And curious. So I read it. And now I'm still curious – as to what the Tesseract is."

Steve sighed and sat down. "It's an otherworldly energy source."

"From Asgard." Steve shrugged. "I don't know. I just know it's an energy source."

"That wasn't a question; it was a comment." Maglor laughed and Steve stuck his tongue out at him.

"Umodne*." Maglor muttered and Steve stared at him.

"What language are you speaking now?"

"Ich redete Dänisch**." Maglor laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are switching languages?"

"I was, Mr. Umodne."

"What does that even mean?"

Maglor smiled innocently, "It might mean immature."

"Get over here, you…" Steve shot up as Maglor's laughter increased.

He grabbed Maglor around the neck, messing up his hair.

"Get off!" Maglor struggled, but failed to get free as Steve had the advantage of super strength.

Steve laughed, then let go of Maglor; who then began trying to fix his hair.

"You are obsessed with your hair my friend."

Maglor stuck his tongue out at Steve. "Amin delotha lle***." He muttered.

"Now who's immature?" Steve joked and Maglor reached over to smack him. "Just shut up Rus."

As soon as he said that, he smacked a hand over his mouth and the mood in the room instantly switched to depressed.

Maglor bit his lip and Steve could see tears building behind his eyes. "Sorry Steve." He whispered, "It just slipped out. Russandol used to do that to me all the ti-" He choked and didn't finish. Steve sat down beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Cänä?" Maglor didn't say anything; he just turned and wrapped Steve in a hug, shaking.

"I miss them so much." Steve heard him say and the super solider could feel tears building behind his own eyes.

He didn't try to say anything; not trusting his voice to not shake.

Maglor sighed and shook Steve off. "Im maer****."

"You know I don't speak elvish." Steve said, trying to joke around, but Maglor swung around to glare at him. "Nai Valaraukar tye-matar, Utin en lokirim*****!" He snapped.

Steve still couldn't speak elvish, but he had a feeling that – at that moment –he should be glad Maglor had only taught him a few, simple phrases.

Maglor slapped a hand over his mouth, tears once again brimming in his eyes. Steve reached to touch his shoulder, but Maglor slapped the super solider away. "Go. They want you to come in."

Then, without saying anything else, he stood and picked up his harp.

Steve called after him. Maglor didn't turn around until he was in the doorway. Only then did he speak.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I…I'm never good enough for anyone, I always say something that ruins it. I'm sorry you had to put up with me." He then turned around and walked out the door, not looking back and leaving his father's sword propped against the table.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I have an issue with long chapters - I really can't write them. xD. Hey, two updates is good, right? Poor Maglor. He and Stevey just had a fight and Steve doesn't even realize it. Poor guy can't speak elvish…maybe that's for the better…**

*** - "Immature" in Danish**

**** - "I was speaking Danish" in German**

***** - "I hate you" in elvish…I think xD**

****** - "I'm fine" in elvish…I think, anyways lol**

******* - "May Balrogs eat you, Son of Snakes" in elvish**


	4. This, That and The Other

Steve stared after Maglor for a minute, then shot to his feet and pursed the elf onto the streets.

"Kano?"

The elf was gone and there was no sign of him.

"Kano?"

Steve saw someone glance at him out of the corner of his eye, then look away and speed up. He spun around and locked onto the figure. A familiar harp was clutched in the man's right hand. "Kano!" Steve broke out into a run and the man did so as well.

Now sure that it was Maglor, Steve quickened his pace, trying to catch up to the elf.

"Kano!" The elf turned around for a split second and that was his downfall. With his attention behind him, he accidentally bumped into someone, allowing Steve to catch up and pin him from moving anymore.

The elf struggled for a moment, but stopped as Steve began shaking him. Then he just looked down and refused to meet Steve's eyes.

"Kano, look at me!" Steve demanded. When Maglor finally looked up, he continued. "I don't know what you said, I don't care and I don't want to know." Maglor glanced down. "Don't stop looking at me Mäkaläurë!" He ordered, "You really think I'm just going to kick you out for snapping at me when your family came up in the conversation?"

Maglor didn't answer and Steve sighed through his nose. "Whatever you think, that's not what's going to happen. I'm not like that. Besides, I enjoy your company."

Maglor looked up for a second, and then focused his gaze back on the ground. "Also, you left your father's sword back at the apartment. Couldn't let you run off without it, now could I?" He put a hand around Maglor's shoulder and led him back to the apartment that they shared.

When they entered, Maglor sighed and bit his lip. "Sorry Cap." He whispered and Steve squeezed his shoulder and pulled Maglor into an embrace.

"I'll go like you told me to if you come with me." Maglor opened his mouth to protest, but Steve shook his head. "Don't try and tell me you're defenseless because that's a lie. I've seen you with that sword; you are deadly with it."

Maglor sighed, "Fine." He muttered, "But I think we'll both regret it."

Steve shook his head. "That's also a lie, Mäkaläurë." But Maglor just offered him a tight smile and didn't say anything.

**I know, crap place to end. *shrugs* I have an issue, I can't write long chapters. And my muse ran away from me.**

**Me: Rus, get back over here right now!  
Muse: *silent***

**Me: *sticks out tongue, then mutters:* "Nutcracker…"**

**Sorry, he's still on strike…I don't really know why. *shrugs again* Oh well…go read Harry Potter/Silmarillion Xovers if you're bored. Some of those are super creative…not like my opinion matters much. And sorry if anyone is out of character. I'm trying.**


	5. Fëanorians are insane

Steve's eyes remained locked on Maglor as the flight stretched on. The elf's eyes on the other hand were constantly moving.

He had sensed the agents' surprise when he was accompanied by Maglor. Sure, they knew about the elda, but they probably hadn't expected him to come. Steve allowed his eyes to leave Maglor for the first time since they had boarded and began staring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent whose gaze hadn't left either of them for at least ten minutes.

As soon as he saw that Steve was watching him, he flushed red and looked away. Steve felt a tiny grin creep onto his face and a laugh began to bubble up as it did so. He'd been around Maglor for too long; the fëanorian was beginning to rub off on him.

Maglor heard the suppressed chuckle and his eyes locked for the first time and his eyebrows drew together in a question.

Steve just grinned wider and shook his head, the laugh growing harder to keep down.

Now the elf's eyebrows went up and Steve couldn't hold it all in. He snorted and was rewarded by a small smile sneaking onto the Noldor's face.

Maglor put his head down to rest on the palm of his left hand and Steve leaned forward when he saw that Maglor was trembling.

"Kano?" Maglor looked up at him, shaking with laugher, and Steve lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Ha ha." He said dryly, but couldn't keep the grin from breaking through. Maglor just started laughing harder and Steve saw the agent glance at them curiously, his earlier embarrassment clearly forgotten.

"We're here, gentlemen." Steve stopped laughing and looked at the agent; serious.

"Are we now, Agent Obvious?" Steve heard Maglor mutter, but the man either didn't hear him, didn't know how to respond or didn't want to. Steve locked eyes with Maglor and smiled.

The fëanorian randomly - but maturely - stuck his tongue out, lightening the grim and depressing mood that had suddenly settled over the small aircraft.

The plane touched down and Steve trailed after the agent, hearing Maglor following him.

A red-haired woman approached them and the agent - Coulson, Steve finally remembered his name - greeted her. "Agent Romanoff; Captain Rogers and...Mälakäurë?"

"Mäkaläurë." Maglor corrected, wincing ever so slightly and Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I would really prefer Maglor over anything else."

The woman nodded and said something to Coulson that Steve didn't catch as his attention was on Maglor.

The elf shook him off as the female agent addressed the pair.

**{and here I conveniently switch to Maglor because I haven't (well, when I wrote this bit and I like it, so I'm not re-writing it) seen The Avengers in a while and I can't remember what they say. And Maglor doesn't pay attention}**

_Maglor P.O.V._

I'm not really paying attention as Steve, Agent Romanoff and some other man start up a conversation. I'm not going to deny that I'm too busy taking everything in to. All of this is new to me. You aren't really in a position to view high-quality technology when you're penniless and living on a beach.

"Come on Maglor." For a moment, I wonder why he is calling me Maglor. It's normally Kano or Cänä. Then I realize. He really is a wonderful human. The world needs more people like him, it always has. It needed them back in my day. Too busy musing, I have to run to catch up with Steve and even as I trail after him and the other two mortals, I'm not really paying attention.

"Maglor, I think you're creeping a couple people out."

"Hmm?" I look over at him and he glances down at my sword. I realize that I have begun to clutch it tightly and let go. "Sorry." I mumble and he laughs quietly.

"It's not a big deal. But I'm guessing they know what you can do with it." I shrug, not denying what I had done 2 months ago when S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to take the sword from me. I've done worse in my lifetime.

"That's not me being dangerous. Me being dangerous is what happened Alqualondë, Doriath and Sirion." I sigh, but Steve doesn't seem to get the references, so I bite my lip and plod on. "Those were all complete slaughters of the opposing side. My father and brothers were all involved in Alqualondë, but Ata and my youngest brother were dead at Doriath and by Sirion, only my older brother and second youngest were still alive."

Steve looks at me. "So, you lost them at those battles, or in between?"

I swallow, ancient wounds being torn open, but I continue anyway. "My youngest brother was burned alive shortly after the kinslaying at Alqualondë, my father died from mortal wounds received from Balrogs, but Celegorm, Caranthir, and Curufin died at the Assault on Doriath and Amrod died at the Sack of Sirion. Maedhros committed suicide a couple thousand years after the Third Kinslaying."

Steve is staring at me. Wordlessly, he reaches over and pulls me into a hug. Normally, I would pull away, but for some reason I don't. Instead, I just lean ever so slightly on him and take a deep, slightly shuddering breath. "I'm okay." I whisper and he pats me on the back before letting go.

"Sure?" I nod, not trusting myself to say anymore without breaking down. There is a conversation starting up, but I'm not paying attention and continue to take in my surroundings instead.

Steve taps me on the shoulder and I snap back to reality. I glance around and realize that Agent Romanoff and the other man have left.

I sigh and trail after Steve as he steps forward and looks around. I turn my gaze to the table and debate whether or not to sit down. I decide not to and stand there with my arms crossed and lock my gaze onto the sky through the glass panels.

After a couple minutes, I focus my attention on what the humans are doing. They're looking for what'shisface Loki.

I half-groan and Steve looks at me, dropping his attention to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who at least I can tell is inwardly freaking out about being in Captain America's presence. I wave him off, chuckling as he turns back to the man.

The outright laughter is beginning to grow harder to bottle back up and I struggle to distract myself by focusing on the devices they are using to track the troublesome Norse god down.

"Cheaters." I mumble, wishing something like that had been available back when we...well, there are lots of times where that would've been useful.

Instinctively, I reach down to grasp my sword, then instantly let go; this time seeing some of the nervous looks set in my direction. 'Sorry' I mouth in their general direction, not sure if they'll pick it up, but not really caring. I shrug and then walk over to where Steve is standing; getting my first good look at the man he is talking to.

Then I do laugh; it all making sense. No wonder Agent Coulson had been staring at Steve the entire flight here. I wonder for a moment how he concealed it for so long, and then indifferently shrug.

He and Steve stare at me, though Steve's expression of surprise is probably based around me sneaking up on him. He's gotten used to my less-then-100%-there brain.

Coulson, though, looks a little bit scared. I quit laughing and pat him on the shoulder. "Don't mind me." I say cheerfully and Steve buts in.

"His brain isn't completely there." Coulson stares at Steve and I start laughing again.

"You read my mind." I murmur through my laughter and wander off.

I find myself standing behind someone, staring at what they're doing. I'm getting nervous vibes off them, but I don't do anything, sensing that any attempt to start a conversation would only serve to make them more nervous.

**(and here I gave up stalling because my brain had nothing. Does anyone know the amount of time that passes between Coulson & Steve arriving and S.H.I.E.L.D. getting a lock of Loki? Cause I've always felt like it's a while)**

"We have a hit." I'm just dozing off and don't catch the entire conversation, but snap back to reality just in time to hear Director Fury say "You're up" to Steve.

He nods and turns to leave. I take five long strides and continue taking shorter strides to keep up with him. Steve reaches over and wraps an arm around my shoulder as we enter a separate room. "You-" He says slightly forcefully, "-are coming with me."

I sigh, but shrug my indifference. "If you want me to, I'll go."

Steve nods and lets go of my shoulder. "If you want to bring anything else, you might want to go get it now. If not, meet me up on the launch pad."

I stand there for a moment, brain working furiously to try and recall what and where the 'launch pad' is. Then I remember and nod, turning to leave.

"I'll meet you up there." I toss over my shoulder without turning around to look at Steve.

**I've noticed that I periodically switch off from saying "Cänä" and "Kano." I don't know why; I prefer Kano to Cänä, but Fingon is Kano (Finde*kano*) and Cänäfinwë is spelled with an 'a'. So at some points I may say Kano and other times, it will be Cänä. Personally, I don't think it really matters, but I just wanted to you to know that that isn't one of my many typos. Speaking of which, sorry about those. I don't have a Beta, so I'm just going over these myself if anyone goes over them. *smiles innocently* I have a tiny keyboard. That's my excuse for typos.**


	6. Spirit of Flame

**Well this frankly took me forever to type up. I've had it written for a while.**

"You took your sorry time." Steve looked to see Maglor leaning on the side of one of the planes, facing Agent Romanoff and not even looking at him.

"How did you even now I was coming up behind you?" Maglor – still not facing Steve – reached up and tapped his ears. Steve groaned and Maglor finally turned to meet his eyes, grinning.

"Shall we go?" Maglor mock-bowed and extended his hand with royal fluer, then burst out laughing; ruining the image.

Steve playfully smacked Maglor on the back of his head and the elf swatted him back, laughing even harder.

"Children, children." Agent Romanoff grumbled, but there was a smile on her face as she said it, "We really should get moving before Loki does."

"That Utin en lokirim (son of snakes)." Maglor muttered good-naturally and Steve looked at him curiously. There was that phrase again.

"What does that even mean?" Steve asked and Maglor sighed.

"It means 'son of snakes'." He admitted, not meeting Steve's eyes as the plane took off. Steve touched his shoulder as the helicarrier vanished into the clouds behind them, but Maglor still wouldn't meet his eyes.

Steve sighed and hugged Maglor without saying anything. "Yes, he is a son of snakes. He **is** a snake. Why are you apologizing for pointing that out?"

Maglor shrugged, looking up at Steve. "Because I called you that – I compared you to Loki." Steve opened his mouth, but Maglor cut in. "And 'Nai Valaraukar tye-matar' means 'May Balrogs devour you.' You can't excuse that."  
Steve sighed. "Everyone says things they regret sometimes. If they regret it, then it's fine."  
"For you." Maglor muttered, but he looked a bit more relaxed and he clasped Steve's shoulder almost thankfully.

"Hate to break up your heart to heart-" Maglor and Steve looked over at Agent Romanoff, "-But we're here. Maglor, you go down there and wait for Rogers."

Maglor nodded and squeezed Steve's arm once, then climbed out of the plane to a tree and slipped down to the ground as people began streaming out of one of the many buildings, screaming.

"Loki." Steve muttered and Agent Romanoff nodded.

"We don't know what he's up to; just that he's here."

Maglor

Maglor locked onto an armored man advancing just behind the screaming crowd. His head lowered to clutch the sword's hilt as he looked up to the sky. _Wait for Steve._

It all went quiet and Maglor snapped back to attention, half drawing his sword out of habit in the process.

Loki began talking and Maglor tipped his head unconsciously to listen.

"Is this not your natural state?"  
Maglor rolled his eyes as Loki went on, moving through the crowd. _'Now who does _**_this_**_remind me of?'_ He thought to himself, images of his father's speech so many years ago flashing through his mind. (1)

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. In the end, you will always kneel."

Maglor sighed and face-palmed, then snapped back up as an old man near the pacing Norse God stood and faced Loki, staring him down. "Not to men like you."

Maglor was torn between applauding the man for standing up to Loki and wishing he'd never stood up as Loki smirked. "There are no men like me."  
"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder people;" Maglor tensed as Loki lowered his scepter, "Let him be an example."  
The beam of light rocketed towards the man, but before it could hit, Steve landed in front of him and threw his shield over both of them, causing the people around them to fly back in a slight panic and Loki to fall to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else." People all around Steve began rising to their feet, staring at the star-spangled man in awe. "We ended up disagreeing."

"The solider...man out of time."

Maglor decided to step in. Drawing his sword, he moved to stand a few feet to the left of Steve. "That was a rather weak comeback, _lead_tongue." (2)

Loki's eyes turned to Maglor as he returned to his feet. Then his earlier smirk returned, nastier. "Well look who graces the mortals with his cursed presence."

Maglor felt a startled thrill run through his body, but he shoved it away, never letting it breach the surface of his carefully constructed mask. "Still pathetic, Utin en lokirim."

The insult rolled across his tongue like flowing water and slammed into Loki.

The other's mask in return twitched, but didn't break. Maglor hadn't expected it to.

Their 'conversation' was broken as the aircraft appeared and trained it's guns on Loki. Natasha's voice echoed through out the vicinity. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!"

Loki turned his scepter to the plane and fired. Natasha twisted the heiloplane out of the way, but couldn't fire for fear of hitting the civilians still packed in the streets. However, they wouldn't be there for very long as the three warriors advanced, people around them screaming and fleeing in all directions.

Loki smirked and Steve threw his shield at him. As he angled out of the way, Maglor crept forward and lightly swung. He was met with resistance as Loki brought the scepter up to the block the blow.

A deadly dance of blades erupted with Steve breaking in with his shield from time to time.

Loki threw Maglor off with a bolt of energy and hurled Steve's shield away. The god and the super solider engaged in hand to hand combat as Maglor struggled to his feet. He stumbled to his sword; head pounding, but it turned to be unnecessary and something slammed into Loki, sending him back, and a suit of armor landed by Steve.

"Make a move, Reindeer games." The threat was clear and Maglor sighed as Loki raised his hands above his head, armor and helmet disappearing.

He sheathed his sword as the suit put it's guns away. "Good move."

Without moving his eyes from Loki, Steve acknowledged the armored suit. "Mr. Stark."  
The head angled ever so slightly, "Captain." Then it turned to look at Maglor. "Who's robes?"  
Maglor bit his tongue to keep the snappy comment he wanted to make, but his eyes flashed as a flame of annoyance sparked.

The suit – the man – took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, feanaro." (3)

Maglor's eyes widened, then narrowed angrily. "I think-" he snapped, "-you will find that 'Feanaro' is my father's name. You must have mistaken me for him. Hate to break it to you, but he's dead. Long dead. A few million years now."  
Maglor heard a sharp intake of breath and knew without looking that it was Steve. Who else would it have been? He pulled back the sharp comment he had been about to hurl at the suited man and said instead; "And I would appreciate it if you would not compare me to a man who overlooked and ignored me until the moment he died."

Maglor stormed off to the now landed aircraft; bearing a sudden and strong dislike of 'Mr. Stark.'

**1: Personally, I like Feanor. A lot. But Maglor doesn't and honestly has no reason to. I realize that much.**

**2: For those of you who have seen ****_Thor_****and are wondering; yes, that ****was****done intentionally.**

**3: Pretty sure this means 'Spirit of Fire.' Tony – of course – has no idea that is also his father's name.**

**A/N: Sorry if any of them seem out of character. Sometimes, it's just impossible to keep them perfectly in character for something you want them to say or do; you know what I mean?**


	7. Eruvarnë

The air in the plane was uncomfortable and awkward. Maglor wouldn't stop glaring at Tony Stark simply because if he stopped glaring; he would start crying. Steve wanted to help Maglor feel better, but wasn't quite sure how and he didn't want to bring Maglor's past up around Natasha, Stark, and Loki. Though Loki seemed to know already. Natasha was concentrating on flying; Stark was oblivious; and Loki was sitting there, doing nothing.

A low buzz of conversation between Stark and Steve was forming, but Maglor ignored them and switched his gaze to Loki. The Norse God locked eyes with him, but Maglor didn't look away. Something passed between them and Loki cracked a tiny smile.

It was barely noticeable, but it was a real smile and not a false smirk. They continued their 'eye conversation' until a flash of lightning split the rapidly darkening sky.

Loki leaned forward and glanced around nervously as Natasha muttered; "Where's this coming from?"

Steve noticed. "What, scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." For a moment, Maglor was confused and just as he realized what the Asgardian meant; there was a hollow 'thud' on the roof and the plane shook.

Maglor shot up and took a half step towards Loki, moving into a defensive stance instinctively as Stark put his face mask on. As he opened the entrance, a figure dropped down and Maglor saw a flash of fear in Loki's eyes before he bottled it back down.

Maglor drew his sword, the blade gleaming and Stark stepped forward. The man – Thor. It had to be – swung his hammer and slammed Stark back into the wall. Maglor ducked out of the way to avoid being hit by the hammer as it returned to Thor's hand and as he did so, Thor grabbed Loki and vanished into the storm with him.

Maglor pulled himself to his feet and someone - Stark or Steve, he wasn't sure who'd said it - shouted over the storm; sounding frustrated: "Now there's that guy!"

"Another Asgardian?"

"Do you think he's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled after Stark as he advanced down towards the storm.

"I have a plan: attack!" Maglor rolled his eyes and copied Steve as he grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, you two."

"Don't see how I can." Steve remarked as he strapped himself to the chute.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said before dropping out of the plane.

Maglor snorted in amusement before turning to Natasha and commenting off-handedly. "Last time I checked, I was in a few legends of my own."

He followed Steve into descent, laughing to himself the whole drop.


	8. Norse God of Stupidity

**Full title is the Norse God of Stupidity because Maglor likes insulting people…especially Thor…**

The sound of two people fighting reached Maglor's ears as he trekked after Steve. "Brilliant." he muttered. "And they're probably not keeping an eye on Loki."

Steve nodded in unspoken agreement. "Why don't you go watch him?"

Maglor shook his head. "He's probably already run off and if he hasn't, he's not planning to."

Steve sighed. "You're probably right."

"After you." Maglor extended his arm in the direction of the ruckus. Steve rolled his eyes, but still grinned at the elf and took a step forward.

Maglor stood beside a rock on lower ground as Steve climbed up on it and threw his shield in between Iron Man and Thor. "That's enough!"

The shield bounced back and he secured it on his arm before jumping down off the rock. Steve took a few steps forward and Maglor moved to flank him.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-" "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

Maglor took a threatening step forward as the man interrupted Steve, but the super solider broke in before the fëanorian could say anything. "Prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh, no, bad call. He loves his ham-" Stark was cut off as Thor slammed before-mentioned hammer into him, sending him flying into a tree.

Maglor felt a surge of emotion that was a combination of "Thank you! Someone really needed to do that!" and "Come on! I wanted to do that!" but that was forced down as Thor started up again.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!"

Maglor tensed and looked at Steve as Thor sprang forward, but the super solider appeared completely calm as he raised his shield.

Maglor found out why as a boom of echoing energy rocketed through the clearing sending the four men (and a sizable amount of trees as well) flying back.

As the cloud dispersed, Maglor pushed himself to his feet and glanced at the other three.

For a few moments, nothing else happened and then Steve, panting, said; "Are we done here?"

Thor didn't say anything, he just sighed and looked away for a moment.

When he didn't do anything, Maglor relaxed and sheathed his sword. "I am." He murmured, though in a cheerful tone.

Steve glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

Thor glanced at Maglor curiously, but didn't say anything; even though Maglor was sure his ears were showing because his carefully plaited hair defiantly couldn't have survived that without shifting enough to reveal the pointed body part.

Maglor ignored the Norse god and looked over at Steve. "Shall we, Umodue?"

Steve started laughing and nodded, playfully patting Maglor on the head, casually fixing his hair to cover his ears.

For once, Maglor didn't swat him away and instead smiled faintly. "Hannon le."

Thor swung his head back around to look at Maglor and this time, the Noldo acknowledged him by sticking his tongue out at him.

Thor jerked back and Maglor started cackling. Steve smacked him on the head jokingly again.

"Sorry." Maglor mumbled, but the smirk painted on his face told a very different story.

"I don't know him." Tony Stark said matter-a-factly to Thor, whose eyes were still wide.

Maglor straightened up and stopped laughing. "I don't know you either." He said flatly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve stiffen and Maglor reached over to grasp his friend's shoulder. "I'm fine." He whispered, sensing what the super solider was thinking about and getting it spot on.

Steve nodded, but didn't completely relax. "Let's go before Stark-" He raised his voice then, making sure the man in question could hear him, "-says something else stupid and insensitive."

Out of habit, Maglor glanced at the insulted to see his reaction, but slammed his head away as he remembered that Stark was still wearing that face plate. Though it could be called a helm of sorts. A helm...

"Robes..." Stark's sarcastic voice broke into Maglor's storm cloud of thoughts and he glared at the man.

"My name is Maglor, Tony Stark." He snapped. "Not robes."

Stark held up his hands in surrender. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"You have something that could be called a helm.."

"Uh..thank y-"

"So did Findekáno...but you won't know that by looking at his body. I'm surprised Maitimo was able to identify him...but they always had a bond in more ways than one..."

Stark remained silent, letting Maglor talk without interruptions.

"I wonder how my father would've reacted to Kano's death..." a bittersweet smile touched Maglor's lips, "Maybe it's for the better that he was dead by then..."

Maglor swallowed, bit his lip and straightened up. "Sorry to bother you with my thoughts." He said stiffly, "I have a habit of thinking out loud."

The suited form slumped, and then groggily reached to clasp his shoulder. The metal hand felt strange on Maglor's arm, but he didn't shove it off. He locked eyes with the suit and something passed between them.

"Stark! Kano! Are you two coming?"

Maglor broke the connection. "Yeah Steve."

Maglor trailed after Tony Stark. Outwardly, nothing changed and they still stood as far apart from each other as possible once in the plane, but the armored man was no longer 'Stark' in the eldar's mind.

He now referred to him as 'Tony.'


	9. Cänä, not Káno!

"Are you okay, Maglor?" The fëanorian looked up from his spot.

"What do you mean Steve?"

"You do know we've landed, right?" Maglor hadn't noticed and he shot up as soon as he realized.

"No, sorry. My mind was elsewhere..."

His sentence dragged out and Steve looked annoyed for a moment. "What did Stark do now?"

"Tony." Maglor automatically said, and ignored the strange look Steve gave him. "And it wasn't anything he did or said. I'm just thinking..."

Again, his sentence dragged out instead of just cutting off and Steve remained silent; almost as if he was waiting for Maglor to say more. When he didn't, Steve shifted his weight onto one foot, but didn't say anything.

Maglor sensed his uncomfortable-ness and stood up; pushing his hair out of the eye-covering position it had slid into.

"Nothing important." He finished. "Shall we go to wherever it is we apparently need to be?

Steve smiled, though it seemed half fake and there was worry flickering in his eyes.

"Fury wants us on the bridge. In case Loki tries to...make a problem, I believe."

"He won't." Maglor pushed past Steve without explaining.

Steve stood there for a moment, and then raced to catch up with Maglor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Maglor shook his head. "Never mind." He mumbled as they reached the bridge. "It's not important either."

Steve raised one eyebrow and Maglor realized just how much he looked like his father. Then he had to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

"Please stop doing that." He whispered as Dr. Banner entered the room behind them.

Steve's face twisted to confusion and Maglor sighed. "You were raising one eyebrow."

He didn't – apparently – have to say anymore as the confusion turned first to understanding and then sadness mixed with pity and regret.

Maglor turned away, hating the pity he saw in Steve's eyes. "I don't want pity." He muttered, more to himself then anyone around him.

Steve didn't say anything as he sat down. Maglor stayed standing and paced back and forth; unnerved by the screens showing Loki's cell as he entered it.

"In case it's unclear." Fury's hard voice echoed through the room and Maglor bit his lip nervously. "You try to escape – you so much as scratch that glass-"

Fury jabbed a button on the console behind him and Maglor actually took a step back as the floor vanished beneath the cage. Fury raised his voice to be heard over the whirling of the wind. "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap!"

"You get how that works?" Fury turned to the control panel and closed the hole in the floor with a 'slam' on the button.

"Ant. Boot." Maglor didn't get the reference to any measure, but didn't dwell on it as Loki began talking.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built – I think – for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger then you."_'Loki's going to twist that somehow.' _Maglor thought and he was proved correct as Loki's comeback to that was revealed.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast...makes plays he's still a man." Bruce shifted and Maglor glanced at him. "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh...it burns you to have come so close. To have a Tesseract...to have power...unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share?"

Loki glanced up at the camera – he knew it was there. He looked back over at Fury. "And then to be reminded what real power is."

Maglor saw one of Fury's eyebrows inch up. "Well," he turned to walk away. "Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Loki watched Fury go, and then turned to look at the lens again as the screen went dark.

"He kinda grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce remarked and Maglor sighed.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so Thor; what's his play?" Steve said, looking up at the Asgardian – who was standing.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army. From outer space." Maglor moved to stand behind Steve. He mockingly patted him on the shoulder, chuckling.

Bruce broke into the conversation, glancing at Maglor for a split second. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor looked worried.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce clarified, but it was clear he'd misunderstood Thor when the Norse god snapped over to look at him.

"He's a friend." Thor said testily.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell...along with one of ours." Natasha broke in, clearing sensing the mounting tension in the room.

Steve added his own two cents to changing the subject. "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you can smell crazy on him." Bruce said matter-a-factly.

"Have care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor leapt back into the conversation.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha remarked off-handedly.

Thor backed down. "He's adopted." And no matter what it sounded like, Maglor had a feeling that Thor wasn't denying connections to the super-villain, but trying to excuse his behavior.

Someone said something that Maglor missed; deep in his musings as he often was.

At that moment, Tony Stark and Agent Coulson entered the room; deep in conversation.

"It's a stabilizing agent. Which he needs so the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Maglor rolled his eyes.

"You sound like-" Maglor cut off and everyone looked at him. He waved his hand at them. "Never mind."

Tony stared at him for a few more moments, and then started up again. "Also, so it'll stay open as long and as wide as Loki needs it to."

Tony stepped forward and started spouting nonsense, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "That man is playing Gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

Maglor rolled his eyes "Someone likes attention." He muttered to Steve, who half-nodded, but fiercely enough that Maglor knew he had the super soldier's full attention when he'd spoken up.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony Stark muttered, looking at the panels surrounding him. A female agent spoke up, annoyance clear on her tone.

"He turns."

"Sound exhausting." Tony murmured, placing his right hand over one eye and twisting around. He dropped his hand finally and began talking again.

"The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on fairly easily. All he needs is a power source. Something to...kick start the cube."

He turned back around, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" The same woman remarked.

"Last night." When she looked confused, he plodded on. "The packet. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve said, sounding just a little bit annoyed.

He had directed the question to Tony, but it was Bruce who answered.

"He'd have to heat the cube to hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the cooling barrier."

"Unless," Tony pointed out, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum tunneling effect."

"The what?" Maglor muttered, but was ignored.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Maglor heard Steve mutter to himself and he snorted.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

When Maglor heard that, there were two thoughts running through his head. The first one was 'Tactless much?' and the second was 'So that's what Loki meant by mindless beast'.

"Thanks." He heard Bruce faintly, unsure quite how to respond to something like that.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Director Fury broke in.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said and for once, Maglor knew completely what someone was talking about. (1)

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury said. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor looked confused.

"I do!" Steve looked very proud of himself and Maglor smirked as he finished. "I understood that reference."

Tony looked mildly annoyed and Maglor dropped his smirk to glare at him. His meaning was clear. _'Only I can mock him.'_

Tony shrugged and turned to Bruce. "Shall we play Doc?" Right before the two exited the room, Tony turned around to look at Maglor.

"Could someone formally introduce me to him sometime?" He asked and Maglor rolled his eyes.

"My name is Maglor Mäkaläurë Cänäfinwë Fëanorian; I'm more immortal then any of you but Thor will ever be; I'm a kinslayer, a Noldo, a son of Feanor, blah blah blah. There, happy now?" He crossed his arms across his chest and glared harder at Tony. The man got the message and sauntered out of the room without saying anything else.

Once Tony was gone, Maglor uncrossed his arms and left the room in a rush. "Kano!" He spun around and slammed into Steve. "Cänä!" He stressed, lashing out. "Káno is my cousin. You can call him that. Oh, wait, no you can't. He's dead. He had his head smashed open by Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs and High Captain of Angband. Thanks for constantly making me think of him every time you call my name!"

He had hit a weak spot for Steve and felt a blinding flash of regret wash over him and was about to apologize when Coulson jumped in. "Don't you yell at him! He's a better person then you!"

Before everyone's eyes, Maglor just seemed to deflate. "You're right." He whispered and then turned and ran.

**1: Because I'm sure Maglor and Steve would've talked - slightly - about their pasts to the point where Maglor would know what 'Hydra' is if he didn't already.**

**And MAGLOR ANGST FOR EVERYONE!**


	10. Noldolantë

**A/N: Just as a need to know; elven bards - when they sing - create a ghostly image of what they're singing of. So, when Maglor sings the Noldolantë, he creates a picture of all the crimes of the Noldor *and* the deaths of his brothers. Depressing. :(**

Maglor's hands were throbbing. The burned flesh was protesting to every single movement he made, but he still plodded on through the rolling and morbid tones of the Noldolantë, raising his voice as his hands burned. His only light in the windowless room was a flickering flame that he stared into as his fingers moved with practiced ease.

Maglor could see forms dancing in the candlelight, but he didn't look away. He was somehow drawn to the heart-breaking images scattered in the faint beam.

Voices were calling his name suddenly, but he ignored them; putting forth a loud burst of song as a sword descended on Caranthir.

The door flew open and Maglor's younger brother vanished in a puff of smoke as the candle blew out. The fëanorian twisted around to see who it was that had disturbed him in his grief.

Steve was staring at him, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He squatted down next to Maglor and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Maglor reached over, hugged Steve and put his head on the mortal's shoulder.

Steve didn't hesitate for an instant; he wrapped his arms around Maglor and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry..." Maglor whispered into Steve's arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Cänä..." It sounded like he was going to say more, but Maglor broke in before he could finish.

"You can call me Kano if you want. I just needed something to lash out about..."

Steve pulled Maglor to his feet. "What were you doing in here, Cänä?"

Maglor sighed. "I was singing." He said, rubbing his sore palms.

Steve grabbed his hands suddenly and stared at them in horror. "What **were** you doing, Cana?"

Maglor rolled his eyes. "I was singing, Steve. I said that already." Steve stared at him, eyebrows raised until he relented. "I was playing too."

Steve squeezed Maglor's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" Maglor nodded without saying a word.

He buried his hands into the sides of his robes, effectively hiding the enflamed flesh.

Steve sighed, but didn't press the matter any further.

"If you say so." He muttered. Maglor heard the disbelief in his voice, but just nodded and followed Steve through the twisting - and soon unfamiliar - hallways.

"Where are we going?" Maglor asked finally, tipping his head and biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"To talk to Stark and Dr. Banner." Maglor sighed.

"I think I'll just try and find my way back to the bridge." He said. Steve took a deep breath, but nodded.

"Still mad at Stark?"

Maglor shook his head. "It's...deeper than that."

Steve looked at him curiously, but Maglor shook his head again. "Never mind," he mumbled, "Just go. If I've vanished again, I got lost and you'll have to come track me down."

Steve snorted jokingly. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Maglor smiled faintly. "You do that." He said, pushing Steve towards the door into Dr. Banner's lab playfully. "Have fun."

Steve rolled his eyes and Maglor stuck his tongue out, a fake laugh struggled out as he pretended to be cheerful. He wasn't really. And as soon as Steve turned his back; the fëanorian dropped the act.

He bit his lip and rubbed his eyes with scarred palms, ignoring the unpleasant feeling it created.

One of the passing agents - younger than most he noted - shot him a contempt filled look and Maglor's hand lowered to his sword; half drawing it out with his eyes flashing.

The agent hurried away, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder.

Maglor didn't have enough energy to snort and he just sighed.

He twisted his neck and felt more then heard a satisfying 'crack' as his joints protested.

The elf sighed and turned his head to look into the lab where Steve and Tony were nose to nose; glaring at each other. "Oh dear." Maglor mumbled and entered the room just in time to hear Tony say; "An intelligence organization that **fears** intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

Maglor summoned the energy to roll his eyes and groan with a hint of 'here we go again' in both. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

The two jumped away from each other and Tony pretty much blurted out: "Isn't that something along the lines of 'illegal' among your people?"

Maglor blinked, but didn't pause otherwise. "Yeah. But my family has always been a bunch of law breakers. My older brother - in this case." He shrugged. "I think it bothered my father more than anyone else. And it wasn't exactly secret. Pretty much everyone in Tirion had their suspicions about what was going on between those two."

Tony now looked just as confused as Bruce and Steve and Maglor found the energy to outright laugh. "The history geek is confused. Score one for me."

The other three men still looked confused and Maglor groaned. "Yes, Stark, it is 'kind of' illegal', but since my brother was in a steady relationship with another male until that male died, I don't really care."

He turned and stalked out the door, his cheerful mood having evaporated entirely.

"Cänä!" Steve took a step after Maglor.

"Did you know about that?" He turned to see Stark staring at him and he shook his head.

"C-Maglor doesn't talk about his family much. It's a touchy subject with him."

Steve turned and pursued Maglor. "Just find the cube!" He tossed over his shoulder.

**A/N: Oh Eru, sorry it took me so long to get this up...school's been getting in my way. Stupid math teacher, making us learn Geometry in Secondary Mathematics One. *pouts* Okay... *clears throat* I have a few comments to make:**

**One: Yes, I do ship Maedhros and Fingon. (Russingon is their ship name. Sound familiar?)**

**Two: It's raining here. *NOT* snowing. And it's nearly December. :(**

**Three: I *also* ship the following: Stony, Thorki, and Clintasha. If you dislike any of these ships (or Russingon), then you don't have to stop reading this until it shows up...whenever. And it won't be the focus, so I personally think you'll be able to read it without being bothered by those. You can just ignore them because they won't be center stage. If that changes, I'll put it at the top of the chapter it changes in. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**Edit: Except for Daeglor (Daeron/Maglor). Once Daeron actually comes into the story, they'll be…center stage…ish. **


	11. Eyes of Ice

Maglor stopped as soon as he got around a few corners from the lab and found himself by Loki's cell. Glancing around nervously, he entered the room.

No one was there; only Loki sitting there and looking more bored then it should be possible for someone to be.

He looked up as Maglor entered the room and forced a smile - forced, yes. But less fake then the smirks he had worn before.

In the back of his mind, Maglor knew people might be watching them, but he threw caution into the wind. He wanted answers.

"Your father overlooked you growing up." Though phrased as a question, it was anything but and Loki's mask wavered.

"What, elves are mind readers?" The Norse god's sarcasm was back - Maglor noted - and he smiled faintly. "No, just my cousin."

There was a pause as Loki scanned his memory. "Artanis?"

"Galadriel." Maglor corrected, a bitter smile on his face.

Loki shrugged, standing and making his way closer to Maglor, who frowned slightly. He could've **sworn** Loki's eyes had been blue earlier.

"But I'd like to know how." (1) Loki didn't say anything else and gave no indication that there was anything else to **be** said. But there was and Maglor knew what.

He sighed. "My father ignored me my entire childhood and even when I was an adult. My brothers always mattered more to him - I was too different; too strange. I could've done just about anything, but unless it was disowning him and merging into my uncle's direct family; I would never get any attention from him. And that wasn't attention **Morgoth **would've wanted!" He had begun to raise his voice and as soon as he realized he'd done so, he lowered it to the point of silence and said nothing more.

When he looked up at Loki, there was fear - real fear - in his eyes and a tint of blue. (2) "Go!" He hissed, "They're coming and they'll use your words against you. Go! I can't explain."

Maglor shot to his feet - only then realizing he'd sat down. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Loki's frantic eyes became more panicked and he turned to leave. Mocking laughter filled his ears, but it didn't sting - Loki's words still echoing in his mind. "They're coming!"

**(I considered ending it here; I really did. But then I decided that a) that would make it too short and b) that would be really mean. I don't want to be the author that kills you with cliffhangers. So Maglor is outside of the room now)**

Maglor leaned back against the wall and slumped to the floor. "How more complicated can this get?" He mumbled to himself, shoving his head into his hands and groaning.

"Are you alright?" Maglor looked up to see Natasha Romanoff squatting beside him.

"Yeah..." He muttered and pressed his head back against the wall. "Just completely confused and discovering that I can get more so."

Natasha didn't say anything and her face didn't change, but Maglor had a nagging feeling that he had puzzled her.

"Loki." He mumbled and there was understanding in her eyes, though there'd never been a lack of it.

"What did he do now?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Should I go punch him or something?"

Maglor shook his head. "One minute, his eyes are emerald green and we're talking about Galadriel and the next, his eyes are icy blue and he's mocking me. Is that normal?" He finished with a slightly sarcastic question, standing.

"Not that I'm aware of." Natasha said, springing to her feet. "Who's Galadriel?"

"My mind-reading half-cousin." Maglor admitted. "Beats me how he knows so much about my family."

Natasha blinked, looking just a little bit shocked. "Is that normal for your people? The mind reading thing?"

Maglor shook his head, smiling dryly. "As far as I know, Galadriel was the only one."

"Good. Cause that would be kinda bad; a whole race that could read minds."

Maglor smirked. "Yeah, that's the Ainur's job."

"The Ainur?"

"Valar and Maiar plus Morgoth. Among others."

"You lost me at 'Ainur' and regained for a split second at 'job' but then you lost me again."

Maglor suppressed a laugh frantically. "Never mind." He muttered, "It'd take days to explain quite frankly and I don't think you - or myself - have that much time."

Natasha snorted. "You could say that again." She said sarcastically, "Steve's looking for you, just so you know. He was by Dr. Banner's lab."

"Yeah, I know." Maglor grumbled, irritation flashing in his eyes.

Natasha shrugged. "Just thought you might want to know." She put her hand on the door. "You say he's having weird mood swings?"

Maglor nodded, not saying a word.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said and entered the room; leaving Maglor alone with his thoughts.

**1: if you can't figure this out, the entire thought was "But I'd like to know how you knew that." Loki just doesn't say all of it.**

**2: That sentence gave me the strangest deja-vu of some story I wrote a while ago . . . I think it was called 'Lingering Scars' and was a sequel to 'Tell Me a Lie' . . . . Yeah . . . something like that. *salute***

**A/N: UGH! This chapter is the spawn of Melkor. It was so difficult to write and I *still* don't like the way both Natasha and Loki came out. *sighs, but shrugs* Oh well. **

**Are you confused? You should be. *smirks***


	12. I don't even know anymore

**Full title is I don't even know anymore.**

Maglor stood in the background, glancing around the bridge. The buzz of activity around him however, seemed to go completely unnoticed by the silent figure, who was tapping his fingers and humming to himself. Yeah; he wasn't paying attention. Or was he? His eyes - though never locked - were certainly attendant and they tracked Fury's movements as he suddenly sped out the room. "Find Thor and Mäkaläurë!" Maglor heard him call as he left and he winced, slumping further into the shadows.

He stopped humming and his fingers paused their tapping to push his hair out of his face. _'I really should braid that.' _He thought and his hands moved instinctively to begin the familiar process.

The flurry of movement drew one of the agent's attention to him. "Director Fury wants you down in Doctor Banner's laboratory Mäkaläurë."

Maglor groaned, dropping his hands to his sides. "Good grief." He said, but turned and hurried out of the bridge. "I'm going to get lost again."

The elf sighed and opted for a 'ponytail' instead of a braid. As he walked, he tied his hair back and slung it over his shoulder.

After taking a few wrong turns, he pushed open the lab door just in time to hear Bruce say "Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all."

Maglor sighed and Steve looked at him. "Cänä, where did you disappear off to?"

He suppressed another sigh. "I was talking to Loki,"

"Loki?" Now he had everyone's attention and the buzz of an argument - a second one, Maglor thought for some strange reason - died down. "What were you doing talking to him?"

"I wanted to know something, he thought I was a mind reader, I stated that no, that's my cousin whose name he already knew. That's all...hey Thor, what color eyes does Loki have?"

"Green." Thor said firmly, though sounding a little confused.

Steve shook his head. "No, his eyes were an icy blue."

"I think I would know what color eyes my younger brother has!" Thor snapped testily.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but what that something was would never be known because Maglor cut in. "His eyes were an emerald green at first, but they started flickering - and eventually turned - blue."

The room was silent as the group digested this new information. Bruce broke the silence suddenly with an "Oh my god."

The carrier shook from the force of an explosion and part of the ceiling caved in and plowed through the floor; taking Natasha and Bruce with it.

Maglor regained his feet quickly and glanced over at Steve and Tony who had both jumped to their feet. "Put on the suit." He heard Steve say and - instead of arguing - Tony replied with "Yep!"

The two rushed out of the room and Maglor - after checking to make sure his sword was still there - raced off in the direction of Loki's cell; one step ahead of Fury as he called: "Someone get down to the detention level!" as he rushed out, probably headed for the bridge.

Maglor could hear more explosions as he raced for the detention level, but he kept his attention focused on beating the attackers to Loki.

He dodged a piece of falling ceiling as an announcement echoed through the carrier. "Number 3 engine is down!"

'So that's what that explosion was.' Maglor thought nervously as he neared the detention level, drawing his sword and slowing down.

A bullet rocketed over his head and he spun around to lock onto four men standing just outside Loki's cell. Two ducked into the room while the remaining ones began firing at Maglor, whose sword became a blur of movement as he weaved in and out of the bullets to bring his sword down on one of the men. He fell to the ground with a faint cry and nothing more and Maglor snatched up his gun and rapidly brought it down on the other's head with a reverberating 'crunch.'

Without waiting to see the results, he dashed into the room as Loki exited his cell. Instead of trying to do anything, he leaned back on his heels and stared at Loki. His eyes were back to their unnatural blue color, and this time, there was a tint of green.

There was movement behind him and he swung around, his sword singing a deadly whistle. The man's head rolled off his shoulders and bounced against Maglor's briefly before falling to the ground. Maglor ignored the blood splattering onto him - it was nothing new - and slammed his blade into the remaining mortal's chest with a disturbing slurping sound.

Not even panting, Maglor glanced back over at Loki. "Going to try and create a problem?" Loki smirked as he said it, but there was slight uncertainty in it.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed green for a split second and he managed to say: "Bridge...arrow...go!"

Maglor stared at Loki, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, the fëanorian turned and ran back towards the bridge; trusting that Thor would be there soon and would be capable of handling his brother.


	13. Coulson won't die if I have anything to

**Full title is Coulson won't die if I have anything to say about it**

Upon entering the bridge, Maglor scanned the room for whatever or whoever Loki had been so worried about.

His eyes locked onto an archer as the man released an arrow, which slammed into a computer-port. Maglor raced forward, knowing he would be too late to stop it and was proven correct as the arrow's deadly secret was revealed. Something slid from the tip of the arrow and scrambled the computers.

Maglor felt a thrill of fear as one of the few non-scrambled screens announced that there was another engine failure. _'This hunk of metal can't stay in the air with only half of its engines still working.' _Maglor thought nervously, shifting as the floor titled.

"What's the status?" Maglor heard Fury ask an agent standing near him.

"The Hulk's gone overboard, sir. Thor went to join Mäkaläurë down at the detention level. Rogers and Stark are at engine three unless they've changed their position; Agent Romanoff is off the grid at the moment, but she was with Dr. Banner earlier."

"And Barton?"

"Vanished...sir."

Fury nodded grimly. "Try and get a hold of someone to find Barton."

Maglor swung around, a nagging feeling creeping up his spine, and he quickened his pace back towards the detention level.

"Mäkaläurë, I thought you were seeing to Loki."

Maglor groaned and twisted back to face Director Fury. "Two things Fury," He held up the named amount of fingers. "One, my name is Maglor and not 'Mäkaläurë.' Two, I was going to. Clearly, I'm not."

"Then who is?"

"Thor is. Didn't you just say that?"

Fury raised an eyebrow in clear annoyance at Maglor. "When did you leave?"

Maglor shrugged. "I don't have a time-keeper; how should I know?"

Fury's single eye rolled and turned away from him. Maglor shrugged a second time and turned to leave.

Fury stopped him in his tracks with a gruff statement. "Where are you going now?"

It was Maglor's turn to be annoyed. "Is it really any of your business?" He snapped and swung back towards the exit. "I'm going to check on Loki as it seems that's what you want me to do."

Maglor saw Fury shrug out of the corner of his eye.

Maglor shoved the door open; ducking as a bullet whistled towards his head and kicked out instantly afterwards, hearing a satisfying 'crack' as the man's nose snapped and he went down with a grunt of pain.

In the hallways, the racket had died down slightly, but he could still hear both moans of pain and gunfire.

Maglor stopped only to duck behind a corner once as a few enemies came tearing down the hall. Adrenaline pounding, he crept on, eyes once again set on Loki and Loki only.

When he re-entered the room, Thor had taken Loki's place in the cell and the once-again-blue-eyed Asgardian was leering at him.

Maglor stared at Loki. Something wasn't quite right and it wasn't his eyes.

Senses suddenly screaming, he crouched and kicked upwards without looking. There was an almost-silent 'click' as the person jumped aside and Maglor sprang to his feet and drew his sword in that split second.

Loki was standing behind him, scepter bared and Maglor sensed that the Loki behind him had vanished.

"That's cheating." Maglor jokingly complained and Loki smirked.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" **(Loki)**

Maglor glanced over at Thor and realized what Loki was going to do. His grip on his sword tightened. "You'll have to go through me first."

Loki snarled at him and raised his scepter. "If you want to do it that way." He fired a beam at Maglor, who jumped aside.

"You'll have to do better then that."** (Maglor)**

Loki smirked and brought up his scepter, slamming it down hard on Maglor's sword; which trembled, but held.

Maglor wasn't taking any chances though, and maneuvered the blade from under the staff.

Thor watched helplessly from the cage as Maglor and Loki fought; Loki trying to kill and Maglor aiming to knock out.

"You're never going to win fighting like that!" Loki taunted, trying to egg Maglor into making a mistake. Unfortunately for him, Maglor knew that trick and let it roll off him.

The two circled each other like hungry vultures and Loki backed up to the control panel; raising his hand threateningly. "Move away please."

Both of them turned to face Phil Coulson, who was pointing an enormous gun at Loki. "You like this?" He gestured with the weapon. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He flicked a switch and it began to hum. "Shall we find out?"

Maglor sensed what Loki was going to try before he did it, partially because the Asgardian had just tried to use that very same trick on him.

He raced over and caught Loki's scepter before it could plunge forward. Coulson swung around, gun ready, but Loki had jumped back over to the control panel by then and before either of them could stop him; released the cage containing Thor from the airship.

Loki smirked at the two of them. "Watch your back fëanorian. That just might work when you're not on guard."

Then he vanished before either of them could attempt to seize him.

**Yes, I realize that Coulson died. I couldn't kill him because a) I couldn't figure out how to make it work with Maglor there and b) I'm a weakling and I didn't want to kill him. It's fanfiction; I can do what I want. *sticks tongue out and runs off cackling***


	14. Are you sure you're not a fëanorian?

**Full title is Are you sure you're not a fëanorian?**

Maglor re-entered the bridge with an annoyed expression on his face, Phil Coulson trailing after him. The aircraft had leveled itself again, he noted, so one of the down engines was back online, if not both.

The battle had died down, the invaders having left with Loki. Only Tony Stark and Steve of the other five "Avengers" were on the bridge and only they looked up when Maglor and Coulson entered the room.

Steve shot up and embraced Maglor. "Thank the lord you're alright." He whispered, but Maglor shoved him away. "Cänä? Are you alright?"

Maglor nodded fiercely and limped over to a chair. "Sorry I seem to be late." He grumbled, his damp shirt clinging uncomfortably to the wound he had only just noticed was there.

Fury was watching him with careful eyes. "Get Loki with that sword of your's?"

Confused, Maglor shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because you're dripping blood everywhere." The one-eyed man said dryly and Maglor looked down.

"So I am." He commented, just as dry. "Anything else you wish to point out, Captain Obvious...or maybe I should say Director. Director Obvious Fury...hmm, has a ring to it."

Tony snorted, but everyone else just looked annoyed. "How bad is it, Cänä?" Steve appeared to be dancing from one foot to the other and back again. Maglor thought it made him look like he had to go to the bathroom badly. Then he snapped back and shrugged.

"Beats me. I just noticed it, so I haven't really looked at it. Did you see me peel my shirt back to do so?"

"Mäkal-" Fury started, but was interrupted by Tony.

"Hey, let a guy make a few smart-ass comments here and there. From the looks of it, he just got stabbed, so now is defiantly a good time to make smart-ass comments."

Everyone stared at Tony in silence for a few seconds, but that silence was swiftly broken by Maglor bursting out into laughter, stopping because it hurt, then shrugging and going right back to the beginning.

"You would make a good fëanorian, Stark." He said cheerfully. "You have the sarcastic attitude down pretty well and your ego is as big as my father's."

"That's...a good thing? The last one?" Steve looked confused, and Maglor shook his head, still laughing.

"Of course not. But neither is telling someone they'd make a good fëanorian. Though both are true."

Maglor winced and shifted slightly to put less strain on the now-throbbing cut on his side. At least it felt like it was coming from his side, but it also could've been his stomach.

When they wouldn't stop looking at him, Maglor groaned. "I'm fine." He snapped testily.

When no one's expression changed, he shot to his feet and glared. "You don't believe me."

"Well, of course we don't robes." Tony said, eyebrow raised. "You're bleeding all over the place. That normally means you're not okay."

Maglor sighed. "You've got annoyed down pretty well too."

Steve sighed. "Cän-" He started, but Maglor cut him off; looking fairly annoyed.

"Who here has been fighting in skirmishes, battles, and wars for more than a thousand years? Me. Therefore, I think I am qualified to tell you that I am fine. And who's an elf. Me. I think I know what's 'fine' for an elf and what's not!"

Maglor swung around and stormed out of the room without turning back.

Once he was a safe distance away and after checking to make sure he was completely alone, Maglor peeled back the bottom of his shirt to reveal the wound and winced as he looked at it. "When did I get that?" He wondered aloud, and then shrugged. "Probably a bullet. And all that rapidly crouching down wouldn't have helped."

Pulling his shirt back down to cover the slash that had been worked open to a gapping hole in his side, he hurried back to the room he had been assigned and shared with Steve.

Upon reaching it, he pulled off his shirt, careful of the throbbing circle of revealed flesh. It took only a minute of rooting for Maglor to find something to wrap his side and he painstakingly cleaned the wound before wrapping it and covering the bandages with a clean shirt. Right as he did so, Steve burst into the room.

"Good grief Steve. I was changing into a clean shirt." He threw the blood-crusted shirt at the solider, a joking smirk on his face.

Steve looked relieved as he caught the shirt and tossed it into the sink that Maglor had just emptied of bloody water. "You're sure that you're alright?"

Maglor sighed. "Not completely. But if I'm not alright, then I'm out and I'm tired of acting useless when I can do something." He looked at Steve. "Understand what I'm saying?"

Steve looked a little nervous, but he nodded and there was unveiled and true understanding in his eyes. "Just be careful."

Maglor smiled faintly. "I will be. I didn't survive Eru knows how many battles by being careless."

Steve returned the faint grin. "I suppose you have a point there. I really do need to stop forgetting about that, don't I?" Maglor nodded in agreement.

"How bad is it really Cänä?" Steve was suddenly the perfect picture of concern and Maglor couldn't help it; he had to roll his eyes.

"Bad enough. It'll scar, but will heal. Now drop it. It's just a scratch, remember?"

"Awfully juicy 'scratch,' wasn't it?" For a minute, Maglor was confused, but then he smirked.

"You've been around me too long Rogers."

"Yeah, you and Stark." Steve grumbled jokingly.

"Eh, it couldn't possibly have been him. He isn't sarcastic at all. In fact, if you looked up the dictionary definition for whatever word means 'opposite of sarcastic' the only thing that would be there would be either a picture of him or just the name 'Tony Stark.' Depending - of course - on what dictionary we're talking about." Maglor pushed back the loose stands of hair that had slipped from the tail he had pulled it into.

Steve sighed. "Okay, too sarcastic." Maglor snorted. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Maglor asked curiously, strapping his sword back into its normal position around his waist.

"Stark Tower." Maglor rolled his eyes. "You know I have no clue where that is."

"Manhattan, Cana. The island of it."

**A/N: Hahahaha. No, seriously. Tony would make a good fëanorian. He's just a little too good. (joking. His goodness is just more...obvious then any of the fëanorians)**

**Maglor talks to himself a lot, doesn't he? I think that's a habit he would've developed after thousands of years alone; his memories his only constant companion. Yes, he has Daeron, but in my mind - though they share a house, it's not exactly common that they're both there at the same time and either way he's been alone longer then he's been living with Daeron. I have this image in my head whenever I think about it hard enough of Daeron and Maglor alternating between talking to themselves and being the one to think that the other is talking to them, and constantly getting on each other's nerves for the first hundred years or so because of it. (if that made no sense whatever [or my ramblings in earlier chapters about Maglor and Daeron]; go read ****_The Harper and the Flutist_****.)**

**And Steve does know exactly what Maglor means. *girly voice* MY FEELS!**


	15. He's America

***Begins right where chapter 13 left off***

"So somewhere in New York." Maglor said and Steve nodded.

Maglor shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Steve sighed and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He turned to face Maglor again. "I need to go find Agent Romanoff and Stark. Loki's not getting away with this."

Maglor un-slouched and straightened his shoulders. "Don't think you're going anywhere alone 'cause you're not."

Steve nodded. "I wasn't planning on leaving you behind Cana."

Maglor nodded back, smirking ever so slightly. "Just making sure." He said and extended his arm mockingly. "Lead the way peasant. I fear that if I lead, we shall become lost. In my own castle, isn't that sad?"

Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You do have a habit of getting lost, don't you?"

Maglor stuck out his tongue in response. "I love you too Rogers," He said, "but can we just go without you rubbing it in that my sense of direction has gone majorly south?"

Steve shrugged and exited the room, Maglor following. "Do you have any idea where Romanoff is?" Steve shook his head, and then paused. "She'll be with Agent Barton, probably."

"Barton?" The name was unfamiliar too Maglor and Steve noticed. "Loki got to him when he stole the Tesseract. Agent Romanoff snapped him out of it."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Apparently, she hit him really hard in the head." Maglor snorted. "That's one way of doing it." He mumbled cheerfully. "And where would Barton be?"

Steve shrugged. "Probably in the infirmary."

"And where is that?" Steve didn't answer for a minute and Maglor rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'll just let the _all-powerful __**Captain America**_ lead."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not openly; of course not!" Maglor said sarcastically and Steve 'lightly' smacked him as they rounded a bend.

Maglor's hand went to grab his arm. "Watch that super strength of yours Steve."

Steve blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I only had a few months to get control of it before I froze and I'm still not always in control."

"I know." Maglor said, playfully hitting him as he did so, "I'm just teasing."

Steve looked at him for a few minutes as they walked before shrugging. "One never knows when you're being serious Cänä."

"I know." Maglor said; false cheer clear in his voice. "That's the point." Steve stared at him again as they reached the beginning of the infirmary wing.

Finally, Steve shook his head and looked away, causing Maglor to start laughing again. Hearing his laugh, one of the workers looked up. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"I'm not a gentleman, I'm a kinslayer. I'm **_evil_**." Steve heard Maglor say and he sighed.

"We're looking for Clint Barton..."

"You'll find him in block 31-5." The woman scowled, clearly not liking the mention of Barton. "Agent Romanoff is with him right now."

"That's what we were hoping." Steve said and her scowl became deeper. Maglor got the impression that it was Natasha Romanoff the woman didn't like. Maglor - on the other hand - thought Natasha was okay and when the woman turned her back; he raised his middle finger in her general direction.

Steve - who was watching - stared at him and blinked, "Where did you learn that gesture?" Maglor rolled his eyes at Steve's innocence.

"People flash it a lot at 'beggars' or homeless people in the area where I live."

"Why don't you just leave?" Maglor fixed a plainly serious stare at Steve.

"Because." Maglor could tell that Steve was getting the impression that Maglor was purposely not telling him everything and he relented the tiniest bit. "There's something keeping me there." He admitted and Steve looked away. "Someo-" He stopped, but Maglor knew what it was he had been going to say. "Yes."

Now Steve was curious and Maglor wished he hadn't said anything. But he had. "Another elf. As far as I know, we're the only ones left; Daeron and myself."

"Daeron? Who's he?" But Maglor shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Steve didn't have a right to know anything about Daeron.

Steve kept looking at him for a few minutes as they made their way through the 10-0 blocks, but as they reached 20-0, he looked away and Maglor relaxed. He bit his lip as his mind traveled back to Daeron.

Steve - who was watching him again - noticed Maglor bite his lip, but didn't say anything. But his mind did wonder. And it kept wondering until they reached block 30-0. Then he snapped back to full attention and scanned the door numbers until he found 31-5. Then he pushed open the door. Agent Romanoff was standing by the cot, alone.

"It's time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly on of those jets?"

"I can." A new voice broke into the conversation and Maglor looked over to recognize the man as the one who'd been shooting on the bridge earlier, only his eyes had lost their eerie icy-blue color. He looked over at Natasha, who was nodding.

"You have a suit?" Maglor heard Steve ask and saw Barton nod. "Then suit up." He turned and left the room. Natasha and Barton looked at Maglor, who shrugged. "Don't ask me. He seems a little stressed though."

Barton snorted. "He's America. Of course he's stressed."

For some reason, Barton's jab didn't bother Maglor like Tony's had and he smirked back. Without saying another word, he left too; hearing Barton say to Natasha behind him. "Did I insult him or something?"


	16. I think I just might be going insane

**If there was enough room, the title would be: I think I just might be going insane finally because unless I'm mistaken, my cousin just saved my life. The dead one.**

**I'm sorry for taking so freaking long to update. I've had a ****really**** bad case of block.  
**  
As they made their way towards...somewhere, Maglor could constantly feel Steve's eyes on him. They walked equal and Steve was constantly side-glancing at Maglor. Finally, the fëanorian couldn't take it anymore. "What?" He snapped and Steve jumped.

"Nothing!" He said and Maglor sighed. "You're a terrible liar, Steve. Did you know that?"

Steve sighed. "Who's Daeron?"

Maglor rubbed his face. "You're **still **on that?" Steve didn't say anything. "It's none of your business!" Maglor snapped at him. "Drop it already!"

He quickened his pace until he was almost running and ignored Steve as the super solider called his name.

Maglor could hear Steve's feet pounding on the floor as he chased after the elf.

Now Maglor was sprinting. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get away from Steve.

After a while, he couldn't hear Steve's feet anymore and he slowed to a halt.

"What are you running from?" Maglor turned to see Tony Stark looking at him.

"Who." Maglor muttered and sat down on a table behind Tony as he turned back to his work.

"Rogers?" Maglor nodded and Tony twisted to look at him. "You know, I don't get you two."

"How so?"

Tony untwisted, but didn't stop talking. "You're constantly switching between getting along and avoiding each other."

"He sticks his self-righteous nose everywhere it doesn't belong." Maglor grumbled, ignoring the fact that he was talking to Tony Stark, who snorted in agreement, catching himself halfway through as if remembering the look Maglor had given him the last time he'd mocked Steve in front of the fëanorian.

This time however, Maglor gave him no such glare and just sat there, swinging his legs with a half-bored, half-annoyed expression on his face.

The area remained silent until Steve rounded the bend and caught sight of both Tony and of Maglor. "Cänä-" Maglor hopped off the table. "I'll talk to you late Tony. Remind me to tell you about Daeron." Then - without pausing to wonder why he'd said that - Maglor left without looking back at Steve.

"Maglor!" Steve called, but he had already left, mind reeling and furiously blinking back tears.

Steve turned to Tony, who shrugged. "Who's Daeron?" he asked, going straight back to his work. Steve sighed. "I think he's really mad at me now."

"Then you should leave him alone for a whole." Tony suddenly stopped, as if something had abruptly occurred to him. "What's up with you two? You're always switching between hating each other's guts and being lovers." Steve went bright red and stuttered for a few minutes before he could form complete sentences.

"He's just kind of...violate."

"Oh, so like me." Tony said sarcastically and Steve shrugged, clearly not picking up on Tony's sarcasm.

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

Meanwhile, Maglor had found his way back to the infirmary blocks and was accompanying Natasha and Clint to the deck. He and Clint had started talking about archery (of all things) and were now into to fighting techniques while Natasha was walking ahead of them and rolling her eyes every few minutes.

"I'm just saying I think high places are inconvenient for fighting. If you have to get out quickly; it's difficult to do it safely." Natasha finally turned around and smacked both of them; Clint first and then Maglor.

"Cut it out, both of you." Maglor reeled back dramatically with an offended expression on his face and his hand moved to clutch his head; all the while wearing a mocking expression behind the offended one.

Clint started laughing again and this time; Natasha's slaps couldn't stop him. Steve came around the corner as Clint's laughing reached peak-level and Natasha finally kicked him in the groin. He bent over, moaning, and Maglor burst out laughing; stumbling back and slamming into Steve. They both fell to the floor and Maglor rolled onto his back; still laughing.

Natasha looked over at Steve. "What **is** he on? Cause I think he shared some with Clint."

Steve blinked, staring at Maglor. "I don't think he's on anything..."

Maglor had stopped laughing and lay there, clutching his side as if he had only just realized that he had a bleeding hole in his side.

Clint stopped leaning over dramatically and offered Maglor a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. "Hannon le." He muttered and Clint nodded, surveying Maglor.

"Are you alright?" Maglor nodded (but wasn't even convincing himself) and winced. "Just got scratched at some point early on and didn't realize it until I kind of had worked it open fighting."

Out of the corner of his eye, Maglor saw Steve start as he said that and felt slightly guilty. He hadn't told Steve that and he had known him for longer.

Maglor snapped back to reality to see Clint staring at him, brow furrowed. "Are you sure you should be figh-"

"Yes!" Maglor bit his tongue to avoid saying more and Clint shrugged. "Alright, I'm not going to boss you around. If you say you're fine, you're fine." Maglor smiled faintly. He wasn't in the mood for any more pestering about his decision. And he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any from Clint.

Steve - on the other hand - was proving he wouldn't be so easy to convince as he shot yet another concerned glance in Maglor's direction, who groaned and slammed his head away from Steve; refusing to look at the super soldier.

He heard Steve sigh, but no one said anything and Maglor's wound wasn't brought up after that.

Though there wasn't really to ask as they made their way to the flight deck. When they boarded a plane, one of the hands tried to stop them. "You aren't authorized to be here-"

"Son; just don't." Even to Maglor - who was picky when it came to commanding - Steve just didn't look or sound like someone you'd want to disagree with. The flight hands seemed to agree and they cleared the plane; allowing Clint to sit in the pilot's seat and Natasha beside him. Steve and Maglor were left to stand and Maglor hurriedly found a place to sit down where he didn't have go face Steve.

The silence was tense and awkward, but no one attempted to break it until they were flying over New York and Natasha contacted Tony. "Stark, we're on four-three headed north east."

"What'd you do, stop for drive-through?"

Maglor rolled his eyes and could see Natasha doing the same in the front.

"Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."

Clint swung the plane around and Maglor saw Steve grab onto the ceiling out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed onto the sides of the seat with his hands, wincing as the rough material chafed his scarred hands.

In front of the plane, the Iron Man suit went speeding past with five Chitauri vehicles on his tail. Clint slammed on the guns, taking two of the Chitauri down.

Maglor's eyes were abruptly drawn upward as lightning flashed from the top of Stark Tower. "Thor's up by Stark Tower." He hissed. "And I'd bet my father's sword that Loki's up there with him."

Clint titled the controls up and the plane began an ascent. As they neared the top, Thor and Loki's fight became more obvious until they could see the two Asgardians tussling with each other. "Nat-" Clint said, sounding the tiniest bit nervous; though Maglor was pretty sure he was the only one who could hear it.

As the plane titled, Loki threw Thor to the ground and in the slight pause it created, he angled his scepter at the plane and a beam of light flew out and struck the plane on its right wing.

Maglor felt the floor begin to shift and he shot to his feet, grabbing the ceiling for support. As he did so, his and Steve's eyes met. Maglor sighed innerly, but didn't look away. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed and Steve's eyes widened. He began frantically shaking his head, but before he could respond verbally, the hydroplane crashed into the ground and Maglor - whose grip had been loose - went flying across the interior of the plane.

"Kano!" Steve cried, bracing himself until the jet had stopped moving. Maglor pulled himself to his feet, moaning. "Mma fine." He mumbled, clutching his side.

"We have to get back up there!" Clint cried, throwing aside his earpiece. Then he saw Maglor. "You alright?"

Maglor didn't look sure at all anymore. "I'll be." He muttered, but his self-doubt was clear in his tone.

Steve opened his mouth to say that they never should have allowed Maglor to come with them, but then he shut it again; remembering.

Maglor looked over at Steve. "Aren't you going to say something about how I should never have been allowed to come?"

Before Steve could answer that no, he wasn't, there was an rumbling from the sky and Clint, Natasha, and Steve looked up and didn't notice Maglor sinking to his feet in pain and then being grabbed by one of the Chitauri.

The alien's hand was over Maglor's mouth so he couldn't cry out to his companions. Another one appeared and cocked his gun, aiming it at Maglor. Maglor bit the inside of his lip; bracing himself for the end. Would his family be there waiting for him? Or would he be forced to face the Everlasting Darkness forever? Time seemed to slow down and as it did, he had a moment to think about his fate. The longer he thought about it, the surer he was that he would see Darkness and nothing more when he died.

Time slowed to a crawl and as the bullet of light energy inched towards him, a figure slammed into the Chitauri holding Maglor, and threw the elf out of the way. They bore a sword and slammed it into the skull of one Chitauri; the other's stomach being split open. Maglor was on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as his wound stung fiercely. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he forced his head to rise. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a distinctly male face, flowing black hair, and ears curved to a delicate point.

The figure kneeled and touched Maglor's side. The pain began to fade away and objects began to slide back into focus. As they did so, Maglor could make out his savior's face. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled back onto his side.

"Läurë, wha-" The elf didn't get to finish before Maglor tackled him. "K, are you - what - how - you - Chitauri - you're…**dead**." Maglor stumbled over his words for a minute, but he finally got out what he was trying to say.

Fingon nodded slowly. "I am, Läurë."

"Then how…?" Maglor didn't finish his sentence, but Fingon answered him anyways. Their friendship extended even now and Fingon knew his cousin well.

"I'm not completely sure. I was in Mandos until just a moment ago. I think I was allowed to return for a minute to save you."

"But why? I want to die, I **deserve** to die. Why save me, when there's so many innocent and good people around me who could be saved?"

"I don't know Läurë." Fingon whispered, pulling his dear friend into a hug. "Maybe you still have work to do here."

"Maybe…" Maglor muttered, but he didn't sound very convinced.

"Läurë…" Fingon didn't say anything else, he just held onto him tighter; knowing that he would have to return soon, but desperately not wanting to leave his cousin alone again.

"I won't be completely alone…" Maglor whispered after a long silence; he knew what was troubling Fingon. "I have Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce…" He paused, "And Tony. I have them. Until it's my time to return to our family, I have them. Thor is immortal as us, so even if-" He cut off and wouldn't say anymore, but when he felt Fingon fading from his arms, he tightened his grip; still refusing to let go. "Tell my brothers that I miss them…" Fingon was half-faded now, but he wasn't fading anymore - as if Námo was waiting for Maglor to finish his message. "And tell my father…" he trailed off, "Tell my father that…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for him."

"Läurë-" Fingon started to say, but he was gone before he could finish and Maglor was left holding empty air. Strangely, his side still felt fine and when he peeled back the layers of blood-stained bandages, he found that where the gapping hole had been earlier, there was now only a tiny scar. He moved to stand and his leg banged against something metal. He looked down to see what looked like his old swords. Picking them up, he tested the balance and swung one around. They were his. He moved Fëanor's sword onto his back and strapped the sheaths of his swords to his sides, drawing them in the process. Then he looked to the West and dipped his head. "Thank you…" he whispered and stood to re-join the battle.

As he left, a cool wind stirred up. It hovered over the city for a moment, and then blew the remnants of the Chitauri's weapons toward the west.


	17. I can see my brothers' faces

**Full title is I can see my brothers' faces.**

Maglor was a flurry of movement; double swords slashing in an even more deadly form then when he had fought on the Helicarrier. While he was well trained with the two-handed sword; he was a master of two one-handed swords and was his deadliest when he fought with them. Their weight was familiar - even after all the ages - and they sung their death march joyfully. They had been made for him and him alone.

Overhead, Maglor could hear (and though he could see if he looked up, he chose not to. His concentration could be broken and that would've been dangerous) Tony's suit whining and whirling, the noise of explosions always right behind. He heard Tony curse as he narrowly avoided slamming into a building as he took a sharp turn to avoid a Chitauri bolt. "Watch your mouth, Anga." He called, in a strangely cheerful mood. He could see Fingon's face again, and more then that: he could see his brothers - all of them. Their faces were more then a blur now - much more - and in his mind, a younger and non-scarred Maedhros was screaming something about balance, wind speed, and the ninth wave. For a moment, Maglor's circle of death paused as he tried to remember what Maedhros had been talking about. Then he remembered and started laughing - not a sarcastic laugh, not a broken laugh, not an insane laugh; but a real laugh, something that hadn't passed from his lips in a **long** time. Fingon and his cliff diving.

"Maglor, hey - Steve!" Maglor assumed Tony was talking into a communicator because he paused before adding. "Found Maglor, Cap, he's fine." Pause. "Oh yeah, laughing like a maniac." Maglor knew Tony had said more, but by then he had passed out of his hearing range and Maglor's full attention was back on the battle.

Chitauri after Chitauri fell to Maglor's swinging blades until there were none around him and the ones in the area were hesitant when approaching him. He turned around in a 180 angle, looking for civilians. There was a red haired woman trying to hide inside an over-turned car from the approaching army and as Maglor hurried over to her, he noticed that she was clutching a child who couldn't have been older then two.

"Ma'am-" Maglor said as he approached her from behind so as to let her know that he was coming. She jumped and tried to cover the child until she noticed that he clearly wasn't one of the strange creatures randomly attacking Manhattan. "What's going on?" She whispered as Maglor helped her to her feet. "Ma'am, I'm not sure I can answer that myself." He said, glancing up at the sky. "I'm just here to help."

She was looking at the sword that was still unsheathed (as he had sheathed one to help her up) and Maglor self-consciously slid it back into its sheath. That seemed to shake her out of her daze and she shook her head. "Lost in thought for a moment there." She tried to laugh, failing miserably. Maglor nodded, glancing nervously around. "We need to get you and your child somewhere safe…" He drew off as he noticed the seven Chitauri warriors coming in from the right. He pulled out both of his swords and looked up, half-hoping that Tony would be there, half-knowing that he wouldn't be, and wishing he'd accepted Clint's offer of a communicator. His eyes landed on a subway entrance and he pointed it out to the woman. "I'll kill those Chitauri and any other ones hanging around this city; you need to get yourself and your baby down there. It should be safe. Don't stop moving until you find other refugees."

"Chitauri?"

"That's what those things are called. According to Thor…now go!" He gave her a light push and as she ran for the underground tunnel, Maglor turned to face the Chitauri, a smirk plastered on his face. "Dying time." He said cheerfully and began slicing through them like they were butter.

_Easy enough to kill, but there's just too damn many of them._ Maglor thought to himself, then cringed when he realized he'd used one of Tony's 'swear' words. "I've been around Stark too long." He muttered, and then plunged back into the battle almost cheerfully. As much as he wanted to deny it; this was where he was now comfortable; this was his comfort zone - his home turf. Battle. The adrenaline rush flowing through his veins seemed to awaken his senses and he felt more alive then he had in so many centuries.

"Maglor!" It was Steve, pulling himself off of a car. The super solider was bruised and battered and his mask was gone, but there was a relieved smile on his face as he limped over to Maglor. "Thank the powers you're alright."

Maglor gave him the loosest smile he had ever given a mortal since…he couldn't remember when. "I'm much more then alright." He said, swinging his swords back into their protective sheaths. Steve noticed the change in weapons and couldn't stop himself from pointing it out. "Didn't you have…one, long sword earlier?"

"Uh huh." Maglor's smile grew.

Steve looked desperately confused and Maglor took slight (and only slight) pity on him. "I can see my brothers' faces." He said, his smile's delightedness growing. "And I can hear Maedhros calling Fingon crazy for making him jump off a cliff into a pool that was shallow enough that you could die on impact and calling him even crazier for figuring out a way to make it safe." Maglor was practically bouncing by now; he couldn't help it. His wound was healed, he had his swords back, he could remember what his family looked like, and for Eru's sake; he had just been saved by a cousin who had been dead for so long, he couldn't remember what he looked, smelled, **or** sounded like.

Steve looked a little bit shocked at what Maglor had just revealed and Maglor pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered, calm for a moment.

Maglor felt Steve hug him back. "No, it's my fault Cänä. I was being nosy."

Maglor didn't say anything for what felt like a long pause. "But I shouldn't have blown up at you."

"You had a right to." Steve muttered - almost to himself - but didn't push the matter any further. It was clear that he didn't want to argue with Maglor anymore.

One of the giant, flying snake-like creatures that Maglor had only just noticed passed by overhead and Steve looked over nervously at the increasing number of Chitauri.

"Maglor, we should-" Steve turned around, but Maglor was already gone - plunging himself back into the battle.

*******

**Anga is 'iron' in elvish. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have to explain anymore of that.**

**Also, the ninth wave comment (and the comment Maglor makes to Steve about Maedhros calling Fingon crazy) is from a fan fiction on this site entitled "The Ninth Wave." Go check it out; it's really good. If I remember correctly, there's even some Russingon at the end. (sorry if I'm thinking of the wrong fic) I don't remember who it's by, sorry. Just search 'The Ninth Wave' in Silmarillion fan fiction and you should get it.**


	18. Lonneg

There were Chitauri warriors everywhere - coming in from all sides. Maglor cursed as their numbers grew. For every one he cut down, two more seemed to spring up in its place; like the Hydra of ancient Greek mythology. Which Maglor knew was real. That thought didn't help him much and his curses grew more colorful.

In a rare moment where the battle around him paused; Maglor spared a glance up at the building where he knew Clint was, perched on the roof and his dead heart skipped a beat. The beings climbing the walls were rapidly approaching Clint's position in large numbers and some of the air-born vehicles had gathered into a large group and were advancing. And if he'd been keeping track of the time correctly, Clint should be out of arrows.

A relapse back into the former state of chaos forced Maglor to withdraw his gaze from the building far above him and focus back onto the battle going on around him. In his lack of attention, the Chitauri had managed to half-surround him, the other half being blocked off by flames. There were too many to keep his eyes on and he only just barely sensed one coming up behind him in time; ducking away as the bolt zipped towards him and feeling a jerk of pain as it grazed him.

He could feel slight panic building up as he realized that the Chitauri had fully and effectively closed the trap in around him. Out of the blue, someone whispered in his ear: "Step into the flames." He spun around, swords outstretched and the Chitauri jerked back; chattering nervously. There was nothing there but the flames. He shook his head. 'Focus, Maglor.'

The voice came again; more insistent. "Step into the flames lonneg. They won't hurt you."

Maglor would've ignored the voice again if it wasn't for what it had called him. He nearly said 'what?' and thought it anyways. Silence. Maglor looked at the snarling group of Chitauri and then at the flames. He took a deep breath. "If I die, it's on you." Silence again, and Maglor shook his head. "I'm talking to myself now." He muttered. Heart pounding, he took a deep breath and stepped back. His eyes were fiercely closed, waiting for the end. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then - abruptly - a rush of warm feelings took over Maglor and he opened his eyes. When the Chitauri saw his irises, they began screeching nervously. Almost robotically, Maglor sheathed his swords and in one, swift move; he drew Fëanor's sword - still strapped to his back. Almost like he was slicing through butter, he swung the sword like he had been born to do it. The Chitauri who weren't cut down by his swing either ran or found death as he swung the sword back around.

"Maglor!" Steve came tearing down the street. Maglor turned to face him, face blank, and Steve felt a terrified shudder come racing through his spine. Maglor's gaze was dark and forbidding. His normally blue eyes had turned to a dark grey and the center was red - no, flaming. He stood there, not responding to Steve. The flames behind him crept up slowly. When Steve saw it, he hurried up to Maglor. "Cäna-" Maglor took a step back; right into the flames. As Steve watched, he threw back his head and a bright flame exited his face and twisted into the form of a pendent and tied itself around Maglor's neck. The minute it settled, the flames died and Maglor's suddenly grey eyes become blue again and he sounded strangely young as he cried out: "Ada!"

"Maglor, are you alright? Your eyes were grey and on fire and you weren't responding to me." Maglor stared at Steve. "Grey and on fire?" He said - almost hopefully - and Steve nodded, "and then a flame came out of you and formed-" he pointed at the necklace, "that." Maglor looked down at it, eyes watering.

When he saw it, his eyes grew wider. "When you are my son, I will make you one. Until then, you are not worth my time." he whispered and looked at Steve. Steve was completely confused, but Maglor didn't explain and glanced behind Steve; noticing Thor for the first time. The bulky Asgardian seemed to understand and his eyes grew softer. Maglor took a deep breath and tucked the pendent into his shirt. "Nothing." he whispered, shaking ever so slightly. "C-" he started to say, but was interrupted by Natasha coming in on Steve's earpiece.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve cried. "Wait." Tony broke into the conversation; he sounded close to collapsing, but there was a remarkable amount of determination in his voice.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I've got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute and I know **just**where to put it." Fear gripped Maglor's heart as he realized what Tony meant. He and the billionaire may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but over the few days they had been a team; he had grown to care for the mortal.

Maglor's keen eyes picked out Tony headed for Stark Tower first, but Steve and Thor noticed him fairly soon afterward. None of their eyes left Tony's figure as he titled upwards and barely avoided crashing - with the nuclear weapon - into the tower. Maglor's shaking increased by an unreasonable amount and - unseen by anyone else - a tear dripped out of his left eye. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Tony was trying to prove something - that he didn't "just fight for himself"; trying to impress someone who meant more to him then he would ever admit. He licked his lips and thought he heard someone whispering "I'm sorry Cänafinwe" in his ear. He reached up and touched the locket around his neck. "Please Eru…" he whispered, throwing aside the pride that had prevented him from ever praying in his long years of exile. He heard Steve say - sounding heartbroken - "Close it" beside him and he dropped his head. _'You did mean something to him Tony.'_ He thought._'It was the scepter…always them.'_

Suddenly, Maglor heard Steve say "Son of a gun"; a smile in his voice and Maglor looked up. Tony was free-falling through the sky and just before he could point out that Tony wasn't activating his thrusters, Thor muttered: "He's not slowing down" and began swinging his hammer to take flight. But before he could even leave the ground, the Hulk appeared out of nowhere - and when did he get here? - and grabbed Tony, slowing their descent before jumping off and taking the shock of the landing for the now-clearly-unconscious Iron Man. Maglor broke into a sprint, his father's sword still hanging loosely in his hand, and knelt down next to Tony's prone figure as Thor ripped off the suit's face plate, revealing Tony's head. Then Maglor noticed the arc reactor. It was dark. Maglor jumped to his feet and swung around, refusing to look at Tony. From behind him, Maglor heard the Hulk let out a half-furious, half-pain filled roar and though he didn't see Tony stir, he certainly heard him cry out: "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Maglor let a choked laugh and turned back around, throwing his arms around Tony. "Don't you ever do that again you stupid mortal do you know what you were doing you could've died and then who would I bicker with because Steve is too nice to argue?!" Tony looked at Maglor and Steve smiled slightly. "We won." He said softly, not wanting to interrupt Maglor and Tony's moment, but feeling a need to answer Tony's question.

"Alright, yay, alright," Tony muttered, lifting a fist and then deciding it wasn't worth the effort and dropping it back to the ground. "Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?" Maglor suppressed a chuckle at Tony's blabbering. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looked over in the direction of Stark Tower. "We're not finished yet."

Tony looked confused for a moment, but he seemed to remember rather quickly. "And then shawarma after."

Maglor sighed. They still had to deal with Loki. And there was still something achingly familiar about Loki. He just couldn't figure it out.

*******

lonneg means "my son" in elvish. Therefore, Fëanor is the one aiding Maglor in the chapter. Problems will be given to the endless pit that is the space under my bed because I don't give a bother.


	19. Cänä and Ruv

Maglor remained standing in the background as Thor restrained his younger brother and led him towards the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D. air-vehicle. It was now or never. He planned to leave as soon as he had a free moment, and if he wanted to try and figure out the mystery that Loki was to him, he had to do it now. There was no way he was going to be able to do it when S.H.I.E.L.D. was around and watching. Coming to an abrupt decision, Maglor moved to stop Thor. "Thor, could I speak to Loki for a moment?" Thor looked confused and for a split second, Loki did too. And though he masked it quickly, Maglor still noticed it.

Thor nodded and glanced at Loki. Sensing what was bothering Thor, Maglor muttered. "I just want to talk to him about something, I swear." Thor nodded, still looking a bit anxious, but he trusted Maglor and walked out of earshot.

Loki's hands were tied behind his back, but he wasn't gagged (yet. Maglor had a feeling that he would be gagged soon. Loki wasn't called 'Silvertongue' for nothing and he could probably talk his way out of the mess he'd found himself in) and Maglor was grateful for that.

"What do you want, son of Feanor? To mock me to my face in my defeat." Maglor shook his head. "I just want to know one thing. You've seemed…" Maglor paused, unsure how to put his question into words. "Familiar since Germany." Loki looked guilty for a moment and didn't try to conceal it. "I don't expect an answer, I'm just wonderi-"

"After Nírnaeth Arnoediad," Loki whispered, "I was following you and there was an Orc party trailing you and your brothers-"

"You saved my life." Maglor whispered, shocked, "I remember…I thought you were dead."

Loki's face twisted. "Father found out I was associating with…" Loki hesitated before saying it, "_kinslayers_ and he banned me from visiting Midgard until long, long after Maedhros-" He cut off and Maglor touched his shoulder, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Eruvarnë." Maglor whispered, pulling Loki into a hug. He felt the Asgardian tense at the old name, then lay his head on Maglor's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Cäna." Loki whispered, biting his lip. "This is all my fault. If I just hadn't let go…" Maglor felt Loki tense up. He bit his lip and tightened his grip.

"Ruv…" Loki shook his head and Maglor suddenly remembered something Loki had said a day or two ago. "Who did you mean by 'they' back on the Helicarrier?"

Maglor hadn't thought it would be possible, but Loki tensed up even more and he felt more then saw a tear drip out of Loki's eye, followed by a few more as the Asgardian began to shake. "The Other…" He whispered and Maglor's blood went cold. "Thanos." He whispered and Loki nodded, swallowing hard. "He's going to come for me…they won't let me get away from failure without paying."

"But you didn't even want to go along in the first place."

"I learned my lesson, only days before, Mellon. And I don't want to rule anything, I just wanted-" his voice dropped to a whisper and even Maglor had to strain to hear him. "_I just wanted to be equal_." Maglor touched Loki's shoulder, unsure of what to say.

"Thor is watching." Loki whispered and Maglor sighed, "I'll do what I can Ruv, but they don't trust me." Maglor didn't have to tell Loki that by 'they', he meant S.H.I.E.L.D. and not the Avengers.

Loki nodded. "I know." He whispered and Maglor knew that Loki meant he knew about both things. "Of course they don't trust you Läurë. You're an elf." Maglor chuckled, but it was tense and thoughtful.

Loki inclined his head towards Thor. He didn't have to do anything and Maglor understood. He squeezed Loki tightly one last time and then pulled back. "If I have to challenge Fury, I will." He whispered, and then pushed past Thor; ignoring the Asgardian's questioning look; his mind racing furiously through possibilities.

**1. Eruvarnë means "Eru's protection" in Quenya. There's a long and complicated headcanon behind this, and I don't want to explain it all right now, so just live with the fact that Loki and Maglor are old friends who saved each other's lives a heck of a lot before Odin found out and was a bum about his not-son being friends with a kinslayer.**

**2. Mellon is "friend" in elvish. I might have the spelling incorrect.**

**And the relationship between Maglor and Loki grows. Haha, not. There is a lot of headcanon behind what's going on in this chapter and I may or may not publish something later on that explains it in detail. For now, all you need to know is what's in the context and dialogue.**


	20. What's with today and

**Full title should be: what's with today and dead people?**

"Maglor?" the named elf started from his thoughts and shot to his feet. "What's wrong Steve? What happened? Did-" Steve held up a hand to stop Maglor's outburst and he instantly stopped, flushing a light shade of crimson embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I was just thinking."

"Yeah…about that," Steve drew off and Maglor looked at him, outwardly exasperated. "What is this about? Loki? Or how I randomly got two swords that you've never seen before?" Steve opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Maglor broke in; having thought of a new possibility. "Or is it my 'fit' earlier. Because I can assure you that b was perfectly normal…ish…well, not really, and c wasn't a 'fit'. It was my father's spirit…which makes me sound crazy, doesn't it?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's, uh, it's actually 'a'. Thor was wondering about it because he saw it, but couldn't hear anything you were saying and I overheard and I guess…I guess I got curious. Do you know Loki or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I do, and I'd also thank you **not** to poke into my business. I believe we _both _remember what happened last time you started doing that."

"That was different!" Steve protested. "I'll admit that last time with 'Daeron' was me being nosy, but I think I-we! have a right to know what's going on if you're on hugging terms with Loki!"

Steve was breathing hard, his outburst complete, and Maglor was glaring at him. Strangely, the jewel around his neck was going hot, as if it was feeding off of his annoyance and growing anger. "You wouldn't understand. Besides, it actually **_is_**private." He snapped, struggling to keep his inner flame contained. It wasn't too happy about that, and his control on it was severely weakened after letting it out so powerfully and so recently. He hoped Steve would get the hint and drop the subject, but the super solider stubbornly persisted.

"I don't care how _private_ you say this is! If it involves you and Loki doing anything that is **not** fighting, we deserve to know. He just tried to kill us for heaven's sake!"

"It wasn't him!" Maglor's protective streak burst forward, overpowering his rage for the time being. "You think you know everything about him simply because his brother is on your side! You know a very pathetic amount, all of you, even Thor. Curufin knew more about Loki then Thor does and he and Ruv almost **never**interacted! And who even said that Ruv was the mastermind behind all this, because if you even think to say 'Thor', I will personally rip out your guts and feed them to the Balro-"

Maglor was cut off by Tony, who had at some point appeared in the doorway with Clint. Both of them had heard his protective rant. "Who the hell is 'Ruv'?"

Maglor looked confused for a moment, and then he went paler then normal. "Loki." He muttered, seeing no way of getting out of the hole he'd dug himself into and deciding to just go the easy way.

"Okay, how is he 'Ruv'?" Clint asked and both Tony and Steve appeared to be rather interested in Maglor's answer.

"That's none of your-" Maglor started to say, and then deflated. "He saved my life." He whispered and all three men looked shocked.

"Come again?" Tony was the first to speak.

"He saved my life." Maglor said again, louder. "My brothers and I…it was about a month after Nírnaeth Arnoediad. ("What the hell is that?" "Shut up Clint. It's the Fifth Battle and it translates into "The Battle of Unnumbered Tears.") All of our fortresses had been destroyed and we had been wandering aimlessly in the wild. It wouldn't even have been necessary, but Maedhros' focus had been wavering of late…though none of us could blame him. Though we assumed that he had never made his way to the battlegrounds, he did disappear for a day at one point; though we were so busy trying to keep survivors out of **_Morgoth's_** (he spat the name like a curse, and none of the now-five listeners doubted that it indeed was one in Maglor's mind) hands that I think I was the only one who noticed. I don't doubt he went to search for Fingon's body…I dread to think of his reaction had he indeed found it." Maglor choked up and didn't continue for a few minutes. When he finally did, his voice was shaky. "We were headed north - always north - when an orc party caught up with our wounded band. Most of us managed to get away, but I had received," he paused, "a rather painful thigh wound and I fell. The orcs were upon me in mere seconds and I would've died that day if it weren't for a dark-haired and unnaturally (even for an elf) pale-skinned elf who came out of nowhere and tackled the orcs, taking the entire party head-on. Luckily for both of us, my brothers had noticed my absence by that time and came to our rescue. But if it weren't for him, I would've been dead long before they'd noticed I was gone." Maglor bit his lip and swallowed, long buried fear bubbling up and he took a moment to compose himself. "He gave no name and spoke very little. All of us began to doubt he had one and if he did, he couldn't remember it. Caranthir finally started calling him 'Eruvarnë' which means Eru's protection. I think he meant it as a joke, but Maedhros took it seriously. Out of all our brothers, we were the closest, and I think he knew that I knew about…him and our half-cousin." The last five words Maglor said bitterly.

"What about him and your half-cousin?" Steve broke in, curious, their earlier argument seemingly forgotten.

Maglor sighed. "I believe you've forgotten what I was telling you about my oldest brother." Steve still looked lost and Maglor's sigh changed to a groan. "Does anyone else get it?" Natasha was smirking, but everyone else appeared confused. "They had a **thing** going." He muttered, placing a strong emphasis on the word 'thing.' Clint, Tony, and Bruce rapidly got it, but Steve continued to furrow his eyebrows in obvious confusion. The fëanorian muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'moron' and lightly smacked Steve on the side of his head. "They were in a…how should I put this? They were dating…**courting**…**_kissing_**." Steve finally got it and went an impossibly bright shade of red.

"But isn't that…_incest_?" He whispered, turning redder still when Tony burst out laughing and Bruce, Clint, and Natasha gained matching smirks. "Yeah," Maglor muttered bitterly. "But that's not as bad as-" He cut off and then shook his head. "Never mind." He mumbled when Tony pressed him, eager for more. "That's private." He began muttering angrily and rapidly in elvish and waved off Steve when his blush was replaced by concern.

"I thought this was about Loki, not my brother's sexuality." He snapped, though for once it wasn't just at Steve. Both Steve and Bruce had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, but Tony was still laughing and Natasha and Clint's smirks had failed to disappear as of yet. Maglor bit his lip, mind racing furiously to come up with a decent and believable reason to leave; severely hacked off by his companions' nosiness. When he came up blank, mind wiped clean by his frustration, he just pushed past Clint - who was standing in the doorway - and almost raced back to his room where he picked his harp up from the chair and plopped down onto the floor.

A few tears began to roll down his cheeks and he stubbornly wiped them away. The gem around his neck began to hum soothingly and Maglor stared down at it, more than a little bit shocked. It was giving off a small amount of heat - not enough to burn him, but enough to soothe him - and he reached up to clasp it. "Ada?" There was no response, but Maglor tipped his head back and rested it on the bed he had been leaning against. "Thank you." He whispered, not sure who he was talking to, but it made him feel better to thank someone. The jewel's humming increased in pitch and then dropped; continuing its steady glowing. At this point, it felt almost as if someone had wrapped their arms around him from behind and was gently rocking him back and forth.

He heard pounding footsteps nearing and he rolled under the bed as Steve entered the room. "Maglor?" He heard Steve hiss, "Are you in here?" Maglor remained quiet and waiting for Steve to exit the room._"Cäna…" _Someone whispered and Maglor twitched, barely containing himself to avoid hitting the bottom of the bed. He didn't say anything, not wanting to alert Steve to his presence under the bed.

He heard Steve sigh, and turn to leave. "Maglor…if you're in here…I don't know what I keep saying, but I'm sorry. We need to stop poking into your past and trust that if we're meant to hear it, you'll tell us one day." The door closed behind Steve with an all-too-loud clang and Maglor rolled out from under the bed and sat down on the table.

Someone squeezed his shoulder and Maglor whipped his head around, expecting to see Steve. Who he did see was both more welcome and shocking.

"Maedhros, what are you-how-what is it with today and…" Maglor threw his arms out, barely catching his harp before it crashed to the floor. His brother smiled. "I'm not sure Cäna." His left arm reached out and he clasped Maglor's shoulder, at the same time giving Maglor a clear view of what **wasn't** attached to the end of his right arm. "How come you don't have your…hand back Rus?" Maglor tilted his head back to look at his older brother, who suddenly looked tired. "I don't know Mäkaläurë, but it's much better than the Everlasting Darkness if you ask me."

Maglor smiled faintly for a second, but it quickly faded. "I suppose you'll have to go too." He said, casting his eyes onto the ground, and so didn't see Maedhros shake his head. "Not that I know of, Cäna."

Maglor's eyes rapidly left the ground and traveled to Maedhros. "So, you're staying?" Nod. "What about the others? Can they see you?" Maedhros paused, and then shrugged. "Probably not. And if they can, who cares?" This time, Maglor's smile stayed and even grew a little. "Can I…touch you?" Maedhros started laughing and Maglor joined in as soon as he realized the irony of the statement. Maedhros' hand was still resting on Maglor's shoulder.

"Maglor?"

Maglor cursed. "Steve heard us."

"Maglor, who are you talking to?" Steve pushed open the door and found himself staring at Maglor. Only Maglor. "No one." Maedhros and Maglor said at the same time and then started laughing. Steve just stood there, confused, as Maglor fell back onto the table and then started smacking empty air, screeching something elvish.

"Maglor…are you okay?" Maglor jumped to his feet, aware of Maedhros doing the same beside him. "Yep, yep, yep, and yep; to answer all of your questions."

"But I only asked one." Steve's face was the perfect picture of utter confusion.

"I know." Maglor smirked as Steve's eyebrows furrowed deeper then should be humanly possible.

"Right…" Steve sounded incredibly doubtful, but Maglor couldn't care less. Besides, Maedhros' incessant poking was a lot more distracting, and Maglor found himself smacking away his brother's fingers, causing Steve to look even more concerned.

"Stop it Maedhros," Maglor grumbled, "You're making me look crazy."

"You don't need any help with that, brother." Maedhros ducked Maglor's swing, cackling.

"Didn't you say 'Maedhros' was your older brother?" Maglor patted Steve on the head. "Very good, you remembered." He said cheerfully, without offering any other explanation.

Maedhros - in the mean time - had crept up on Steve and was now eyeing him curiously. "His hair looks like Celegorm's when Ambarussa hacked it all off in his sleep." He reached up to poke Steve's head and the super solider jumped. "What was that?" Maglor sighed. "Rus, stop touching his hair, regardless of how much it looks like Celegorm's whenever the twins would cut it off in his sleep."

Steve took a step back nervously and glanced around. "Is he really…"

Maedhros stuck his tongue out and Maglor rolled his eyes, before pointing at one of the beds, where Maedhros had just plopped down. "He's right over there."

"That's slightly concerning." Steve muttered.

"At least it's not Ambarussa. They'd be using their invisible-ness to pull pranks like crazy." Maglor said, moving over to the bed Maedhros was lying on and sitting on top of him. "Cäna, get **off **of me."

"They?" Steve asked. Maglor looked at him, confused for a minute, and then he remembered he'd never told Steve about the twins. "My (I'm a person too Cäna!) fine, **our** twin brothers. We used to call them just Ambarussa when we were referring to both."

Steve nodded. "And I suppose Maedhros was yelling at you."

"No!" Maedhros shouted playfully right as Maglor nodded. However, Steve couldn't hear Maedhros, so he just took Maglor's answer without question. "I don't suppose you know a way we could hear and see him?"

Maglor shook his head, ignoring Maedhros' comment of "We could just go talk to Námo."

"Maybe Loki could figure something out." Steve glared at him and Maedhros looked up from underneath Maglor, ceasing his smacking and yelling of 'Get off me, you oaf!' "Who's Loki, Cäna?"

"Ruv." Maglor said off-handedly, forgetting a) how close Ruv and Maedhros had been and b) that Maedhros had (probably) no idea what was going on.

"Ruv!" Maedhros shot up. "I thought he was dead! How is he not? And why'd he pretend to be dead?"

"Because Odin's an asshole." Maglor said fiercely. Unfortunately, Thor had just been passing by the room and heard Maglor. "What did thou callest my father?" He burst into and his eyes landed on Maedhros; clearly seeing him. "Who art thou?"

Maedhros pointed himself, and when Thor nodded, he smirked. "I'm a demon from hell." He said cheerfully, finally succeeding in shoving Maglor off of him. "You've gained weight Cäna." He groaned. "That**hurt**!"

"You're not a demon from hell, the Void, **or**the Everlasting Darkness." Maglor smacked his older brother on the head. "You're my older brother. And I have _not_gained weight."

Maedhros burst out laughing and turned back to Thor, inclining his head. "My apologies. I am apparently the older brother from hell."

"Maedhros!" Maglor groaned and Maedhros looked at him. "What?" "Nothing." Maglor said, giving up and turned to Thor. "And I _said_ that Odin is an asshole. Because he is."

"Who's Odin anyway?" Maedhros tilted his head to look at Maglor. "You've been dead for too long brother."

"I'm still dead." Maedhros said it in a nagging, joking tone; but neither of them were laughing and Maedhros hurriedly apologized. Maglor waved it off. "Odin is Ruv's foster father and his-" He pointed at Thor, "father. And he's an asshole."

"You can stop saying that Maglor." Steve said and Maglor shrugged. "Whatever burns your boat Cel." Maedhros muttered, fully aware that Steve couldn't hear him.

Maglor groaned. "Maedhros, two things. One, Steve is **not** Celegorm, so stop calling him Cel. And two, that _wasn't_funny. You should be forever banned from making boat puns. And your excuse that you had nothing to do with it isn't going to work, so you can stop."

Maedhros shrugged and Steve and Thor (sadly. He really should've paid more attention in History) both looked confused. "Boat puns?" Steve said, raising an eye and Maglor shook his head. "Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it. Ask Tony or Ruv. They know…surprisingly. About Tony. How does he know anyways?"

Maedhros shrugged. "Maybe you should go ask him. Can I talk to Ruv?"

Maglor opened his mouth to tell Maedhros that no, no he couldn't because S.H.I.E.L.D. were a bunch of idiots who couldn't tell the difference between being possessed and not, but then closed it. "You know what; screw Fury. Let's go find out where they're keeping Loki."

Maedhros shot up, and threw Maglor's harp - which he had stolen at some time - at Maglor. "Let's go baby brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Maglor snapped as he put his harp down on the table and grabbed Maedhros' tunic. "Come on, moron. There are some things I need to explain before we go busting into Loki's cell.

The last thing Thor heard (and which he passed onto Steve, who couldn't hear Maedhros) was Maedhros screeching "His what?!"

***Steve is so much fun in embarrassed, (and confuse, of course) I must admit. I kind of went a little overboard, but I couldn't help it. Embarrassed!Steve is FunToWrite!Steve.**

****And isn't Maglor a little jealous pickle? Ha. (I need to show you all my headcanons [ at least my Silm ones ] , don't I? For now, have the one that bore that little jealous streak of Russingon in Maglor. **_10) Maglor has a crush on Fingon, but Fingon's in love with Maedhros, so Maglor keeps it hidden. However, he can't prevent the jealousy in his tone and eyes whenever he is talking about (or viewing) their [ Fingon and Maedhros' ] relationship._

*****I do actually have a headcanon that explains the 'mind wiped clean by his frustration' line. **_28) Frustration makes it quite nearly impossible for Maglor to think straight about anything. When given a difficult task [ or even a simple one ] ; if Maglor can't figure it out in whatever amount of time he was given [ or gave himself ] , he gets extremely frustrated and that makes it much harder for him to work. All the things that his father mastered in were difficult for Maglor and while he could've taught himself how to do them well in a large amount of time, this flaw made it impossible for him to ever learn how to forge well enough to fit his father's expectations or do most of the things his father wanted him to do. Because of this, he turned out __**very **__different from Fëanor and also from his brothers because they were around their father much more than he was simply because they had a lot in common with the Noldorian Crown Prince. Swordsmanship was the class where Maglor excelled and when he told his father it was because the blades 'sung' to him, he was once again rejected. Surprisingly, Maglor didn't come out as bitter from his childhood as he should have, but this flaw that he feels is so major still haunts him today and he utterly__**despises **__it when people compliment his swordsmanship or his musical capabilities now simply because they just weren't good enough for his father._

******I had fun with Thor's talk. Maybe too much. Sorry if I overdid it.**

*******And yes, Maedhros ****_is_**** staying. No, I'm not changing it. No, he's not going away. Yes, Thor [ and Loki ] can see Maedhros. No, no one else can see him (yet). And yes, Maedhros and Loki are close. Probably had something to do with the fact that he saved Maglor and prevented him [ Maedhros ] from losing said brother right (ish) after losing Fingon who we all knew was his boyfriend at least. :D I don't know. I just got an image of Maedhros screeching "His what?!" at Maglor in my head and I wanted to use it.**

********Also, I realize I'm stretching canon a bit (…erm…maybe more then a bit) by having Maglor's ****_dead _****family communicate with him, but hey. This is fan fiction. We can do what we want here, so HA! Flames will be given to Fëanor so he can power Maglor's necklace thing. (to be honest with you….I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHERE THAT [ necklace thingy ] CAME FROM! It just…appeared. Know what I mean?)**

*********Okay, here goes another bit. I realize this note is now over hal-a third of the story itself, but there's not much I can do about that. This needs to be said, peasants! (I'm teasing) ****_Nuala Gale_****(who is bossing me around and shouldn't be *smacks* I could kill someone…not Maglor, cause that would be nice…Loki, maybe? Or Steve…Tony. I'll kill Tony if you keep bossing me around) very, very, ****_very_****(not) kindly requested that I give you some backstory for how Maglor and Loki know each other so well. I might…if you're nice to me, but that would mean quite a few things for me. A) dealing with a super-angst Maedhros because let's just all face it together bravely…Fingon's just died and he's completely and utterly lost (in my mind). That means A1) he's angsty and A2) he's probably not all up there at the moment. I don't want to deal with that right now. My own life is full of enough drama at the moment and I don't need anymore. B) adding one more incomplete story to my nice and steadily growing pile because it's not a short story. Not at all in my mind. C) I think I could balance five incomplete stories at one time (even though I don't like it), but I just started two of those five: Of Manwë and Melkor which is on this site and an-as-of-yet unnamed one that is - for once - ****_not_**** fan fiction and is . . . eh, more like a twisted around (and****private****) journal of my dramatic life right now because I need to get it out, but I can't keep a journal. So I call it a story and allow myself to twist it around to a certain degree. It works. *shrug***

**********This just keeps going on and on, doesn't it? I'm sorry. For both the****extremely**** long author's note, and for the crappy chapter. A bit of filler, if you'll pardon the over-used excuse, and I'm getting stuck. I don't know what should happen. Maybe I'll make some of Maglor's family actually come back to life instead of just haunting him.**

***********Does anyone have an annoying song stuck in their head? I do. Whoever said "good luck" to those people trying to get MLP songs out of their heads was a genius. While writing this chapter, all I could hear in my head (and what I started singing on multiple occasions) was ****_"You've got opportunity in this very community. He's Flim, He's Flam, we're the World-Famous Flim/Flam brothers!" _****And I haven't even heard that song (or watched that episode) in weeks. FREAKING! WEEKS! Uggggggggh.**

**On another note (sort of…not really…oh well), try singing that without messing up somehow. It's tricky. Especially that last bit of ****_"World-Famous Flim/Flam brothers."_****. I keep saying 'flamous' and 'flum'. Bother. Okay, my completely irrelevant rant is over. (and so is the relevant one, haha)**


	21. No shit, Sherlock

The agent guarding Loki's cell looked up from the ground he had been studying to avoid looking at said Norse-god to see Maglor standing in front of him, leering down jokingly. The man jumped and Maglor leaned back, laughing. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Can I talk to Loki?" The guard looked from Maglor to the room and back at Maglor. "I-I guess. But we'll be watching you."

"No shit, Sherlock." Maglor muttered and then cleared his throat. "I'm aware of that. However, I would prefer it you didn't listen. This is…a rather private matter I need to talk to him about."

Under Maglor's hard stare, the guard shivered unconsciously and moved to turn off the recorders in the cell. "Thank you." Maglor bowed ever so slightly and pushed the door open, holding it open for a second or two longer then necessary.

Loki looked up when Maglor entered the cell, opening his mouth to make some smart-alecky comment, but it just hung open when he saw Maedhros standing to the right and a little behind Maglor. Seeming to realize what he was doing, he snapped it shut again and leaned back, eyeing the cameras as if he wished they would just go away so he could greet Maedhros without arising suspicion. "Is there any reason there's a dead elf following you around Läurë?"

"I love you too Ruv." Loki - throwing matureness into the wind for a split second - stuck his tongue out at Maedhros. Maglor smirked, but didn't laugh.

"Oh screw you." Maedhros said, taking two long strides toward Loki and embracing him. Loki tensed, suppressing the urge to hug him back. "So, who else is 'alive'? So to speak."

"Fëanor and Fingon."

"That's where Fingon went!" Maedhros declared and Maglor and Loki rolled their eyes in sync. "Oh, grow young." Maedhros said and that did it; for both of them; and the two burst out laughing and the harder they tried to stop, the harder they laughed.

"You two are freaking the guards out." Maedhros commented off-handedly. "I think one of them just paged Fury."

Loki and Maglor stopped laughing instantly just as Fury could be heard storming down the hall. "He needs to take a chill pill." Maedhros muttered and Loki snorted as Fury entered the cell.

"What are you two plotting?!"

"See, they don't trust me." Maglor said, addressing Loki, but talking to the empty air that was Maedhros; who was reaching over to poke Fury's eye patch - taking full advantage of his "invisibleness."

Loki glanced at him nervously as Maedhros' finger hovered over the patch for a moment, and then roughly went down in a poke. Fury's hand went up to cup his eye and he glared at Loki, who held up his hands in a show of innocence. "If I were to poke you mortal, it wouldn't be there." Maglor snorted at what Loki had just implied and the Asgardian glared at him. "I didn't mean it **that** way Cäna." He said, then muttered "Pervert" and continued with; "I just don't have a death wish and if I did, it would be _removing_ that thing."

"Okay, how do you know each other so well that he's-" Fury jabbed a finger at Loki "allowed to call you Cäna? And this better be good."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Maglor drew out his hesitation to annoy Fury, then cheerfully stated; "How about this one? He saved me life."

Loki snorted. "You sound like a dim-witted goblin."

"I know." Maglor shot back, "Sometimes, I try to sound like I lack the ability to make any sort of judgment, let alone sound."

"As opposed to the rest of the time, when you do it without trying."

"Exactly!" Maglor said cheerfully and plopped down next to Loki.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Why do I sense you're becoming another Stark, Mäkaläurë?"

"Because I'm not. He's another me and I'm another Fëanor." Maglor said at the same time that Maedhros said: "How come _he's_allowed to call you Mäkaläurë, but you smack me when _I _do?"

Maglor answered his older brother's question without thinking. "Because you, Cara, and Káno thought it would be funny to twist it into something inappropriate, remember?" Maedhros' eyes narrowed and then he smirked. "Oh, yeah. That was good." Maglor snorted. "I couldn't hear anyone say my name without cringing for at least another fifty years."

Fury was watching Maglor with a raised eyebrow and Maglor realized his mistake too late.

"Who were you talking to Mäkaläurë?" Maglor cringed, the memory brought up anew.

"You can't see him, you can't see him, you can't see him, you can't see him." Loki chanted, throwing caution into the wind, until Maedhros playfully smacked him on the back of his head, and he was pushed forward. He righted himself in a second and glared at Fury. Maglor's eyes shifted between Loki and Fury nervously.

"I was talking to Maedhros, who is my older brother. If you don't believe me, you can ask Thor. Apparently he can see Rus as well. He came in when he heard me calling Odin an asshole and got offended."

"You called Odin an asshole?" Now Fury sounded mildly amused.

"He is!" Maglor protested, and Loki snorted. "You can say that again."

"Whatever." Fury muttered. "Just go Mäkaläurë." Maglor cringed again. "Don't call me that. Rus reminded me of a connection he, Cara, and Káno made with that name and I'd rather not think about it right now."

Fury raised an eyebrow, but said nothing other then "Whatever".

Maglor grabbed Maedhros - who waved at Loki cheerfully, apparently pleased with himself - by the tunic collar and dragged him out of the cell, regardless of how crazy it made him look.

"You're hilarious, Rus." Maglor muttered as he pulled him out of the room. "Absolutely hilarious."

Only Loki heard Maedhros' reply.


	22. The Apparently Invisible Brother

**Full title should be The Apparently Invisible Brother**

"Rogers!" Steve looked up to see Fury half-storming towards him. Thor had the sense to try and leave, but Fury stopped him before he could. "This concerns you too Thor."

"Is this about Maglor?" Steve asked and Fury nodded curtly. "Does it have anything to do with his apparently-invisible brother who can be seen by him, Loki, Thor and no one else?"

Fury nodded again. "Thor, is Mäkaläurë telling the truth?" Thor nodded. "His brother is indeed there, though I know not how. Maitimo Fëanorian met his death long ago in a fiery chasm."

For once, Steve was rolling his eyes. "I believe he means that _Maitimo_ jumped into a volcano." He didn't know where it had come from, but it had slipped out and Steve felt guilty instantly afterwards - as if he felt that he had betrayed Maglor's trust by blurting that out.

Fury sighed. "So we're being haunted by one of Mäkaläurë's siblings."

"One of his brothers." Thor said, and for once had the sense to elaborate before Fury was forced to ask. "Maglor had six brothers. I do not recall all of their names or titles, but Maedhros the Tall is the brother is the one we would be discussing. He is known for-"

"I didn't ask for a history lesson Thor," Fury broke in, "If that's what I wanted, I would've asked your brother."

There was a snort from the doorway, but when Fury looked there was no one there. Except for Thor, whose eyes narrowed. "What art thou doing here, Maitimo?"

Though only Thor could see or hear him, Maedhros leaned against the door frame and somehow managed to smirk and roll his eyes while glaring at Thor. "My **name**," he stressed, lips tight, "is Maedhros. Unless you happen to be a member of my family, which you are _not_."

Fury glanced at the door. "I assume he's there; mocking us."

"Just Thor." Maglor appeared beside the empty space where Maedhros supposedly was. "I don't think he likes him." He reeled suddenly, and grabbed the back of his head more than a bit dramatically. "That **hurt**, Maitimo."

Maedhros stuck out his tongue. "I don't like **Odin**. I'm agreeing with your statement that he is an asshole."

Thor's eyes narrowed; he looked offended (again) and about to say something when Maedhros broke in. "Can it Thunderhead. I'm not taking it back no matter what. And if you don't know why we think he's an asshole, go and ask him what he did when he found out Loki was associating with kinslayers."

"I will!" Thor was glaring at Maedhros, obviously trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working for several reasons. One, Maedhros was well aware of the fact that in that room, only two out of the four other people could see him and therefore, Thor would look rather ridiculous to those two people, regardless of whether or not they knew about him (which they did) and that was too amusing for him to be intimidated. Two, Fëanorians just aren't easy people to intimidate. It takes a heck of a big army or incredible skill with a blade, or in the forge (and those would normally just impress); all three of which Thor was lacking. And three, even if Maedhros had been easily intimidated at one point in his life (which he hadn't), Angband and Morgoth had turned him hard and quite frankly,**im**possible to intimidate. At least, no one had done so as of yet.

So Maedhros just stood there, arms crossed and smirking at Thor until the Asgardian looked away, his plan having slightly backfired.

Maglor sighed and looked over at where his harp still lay. He hurried over and picked it up, mostly ignored save for his brother; who watched him with careful eyes - smirk gone. "Cäna…"

Maglor looked over at his brother. "What Rus?"

"Can I talk to you…somewhere Thor isn't listening?" He added the second bit before Maglor could respond to the first. Thor didn't bother responding to the hinted insult, and Maglor nodded. "Lead the way, dear brother." He said; the tiniest bit jokingly, though he did seem to realize that whatever it was Maedhros wanted to say to him; it was important.

Maedhros led Maglor out into the hall and then turned; beginning to stare him down. "Fingon passed your messages on." Maglor spread his hands in a 'so?' gesture, not understanding where his older brother was going. "Including what you wanted him to tell our father."

Maglor's eyes widened a fraction for a moment as he realized where Maedhros was going, and then the 'so' attitude returned.

"I know you might find it hard to believe, but when Fingon told him that's what you had to say to him, he turned and left. I followed him and he was crying. I don't know why he acted the way he did when we were growing up, but he does love you. Maybe in his own way and maybe he only started doing so; but he loves you and I'll bet you anything that he wishes there was something he could do to repair the damage he did and what he believes is still being done to your soul. I only ever saw Atar cry once, and he thought he was alone when it happened. You know as well as I do that he hates showing weakness with a burning passion, more so then he ever hated Fingolfin and Finarfin."

"Hat**ed**?" Now Maglor looked confused and his brother nodded. "I don't know about Finarfin - he is alive while Fingolfin and Fëanor are dead - but Uncle and Atar are on speaking terms and if Fingon is to believed which we both know he is, then Atar actually apologized to Fingolfin."

Maglor's eyebrows shot up, and he scoffed. "Father never apologizes. And defiantly not to Uncle."

Maedhros shrugged. "Whatever you say. But he and Fingolfin are still friends now and if I know Uncle, he wouldn't have civilly spoken to Father after everything without a sincere apology."

Maglor opened his mouth as if to continue his argument, and then shut it. "You're right…" He drew off and Maedhros tipped his head, waiting.

"He-" Maglor stopped, and continued after a few seconds; quieter. "He was really crying?"

Maedhros nodded. "And he snuck out of Mandos-" "Aren't** you **sneaking out? Fingon too?" Maedhros shook his head. "Námo let us out. But you know Father's conditions. He can't leave Mandos until the world is reborn. Unless Manwëchanges his mind about that - which is rather unlikely. Now can I continue?"

Maglor nodded, lowering his head. "Sorry." he whispered and Maedhros squeezed his shoulder. "Don't be. But you need to hear this."

He took a breath and restarted. "He snuck out of Mandos to protect you and to give you that-" he pointed at the gem around Maglor's neck "He wanted to have some way to connect to you. I know he linked it so he could help you if he needed to and to comfort you and don't tell me you haven't figured that by now."

Maglor sighed and moved to grab the gem. "You're sure? You're not just making this up?"

Maedhros sighed in response. "Cäna, if that was made up and I was telling you; I would deserve _another _50 years in Angband. That would cruel beyond anyone's measure, even Morgoth's. I'm not that cruel."

Maglor bit his lip and then looked up at his brother, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Maedhros touched his shoulder. "Cäna…" Maglor threw his arms around Maedhros, who stumbled slightly, but caught himself too quickly to have not expected it, and then wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Shhh, its okay Cäna." Maedhros whispered, rocking the smaller and shorter elf in an attempt to calm him, but Maglor only clung tighter to Maedhros.

"Okay, how is there another elf randomly here?" Maglor heard Tony say and felt Maedhros tense. "Nan Belain, Sedho!"

"Russandol!" Maglor hissed, and then blinked. "Wait…you can see him?"

"Yes….." Tony dragged out his answer. "How does this answer the question of him-" he pointed at Maedhros "being here all of the sudden."

"He's been here for a few hours, it's just that only Thor and Loki could see him."

Maedhros smirked and leaned against the wall. "Linnil, you really should-"

"Linnon!" Maglor shrieked. "I am not a girl."

"Oh, I don't know muindor, you sounded an awful lot like a girl…maybe I should start calling you muinther."

"Amin delotha." Maglor muttered and Maedhros put an arm around his shoulder, jabbing him playfully. "I love you too, Saelon."

When Maglor glanced back at Tony, the billionaire's left eyebrow was raised. "Whatever." He muttered. "I'll just take your word for it that I'm not going insane."

Maedhros stared at him. "Do I know you?"

Maglor gave a shout of laughter. "Good to see that I'm not the only one who thinks that Tony could be a fëanorian."

Tony opened his mouth, shut it, and then raised his pointer finger. "Wait, is he a fëanorian?"

It was Maedhros' turn to snort and Maglor rolled his eyes before nodding. "Stark, Maitimo."

Tony looked from Maglor to Maedhros to Maglor and back again. "Isn't that your older brother?"

Both brothers nodded in sync and Maedhros threw an arm around Maglor's shoulders.

"Oh." Tony said. "That explains why Fury is talking with Loki about 'that insane and invisible elf' who was poking his eye patch."

Maedhros burst out laughing and Tony started laughing with him. "That was you?" Maedhros nodded, still laughing. "What, do you think Cäna would've done that? He's not invisible. And he's a chicken."

"I am not! And how do you even know that term Rus?" Maglor asked, staring at his older brother who started laughing harder. "Olórin and his lunatic-younger-brother. But mostly the lunatic-younger-brother."

Maglor blinked. "Who-" he started, but Maedhros cut in. "Marion."

Maglor blinked again, and then shrugged. "Whatever Rus. What were you saying?"

Maedhros opened his mouth to continue their conversation, and then froze. "You know what - I don't really remember."

Tony and Maglor shared a glance, and then burst out laughing in sync.

Maedhros smirked, but didn't start laughing again.

"Stark, what are you doing?"

Steve rounded the corner, and caught sight of Maglor.

"Okay, what are you **two** doing?" Steve said, amending his previous statement.

"Two?" Tony said, confused, and glanced at Maedhros as if to see if he'd disappeared. When that proved the red-haired elf was still there, he looked back at Steve; brow furrowed. "Can't you see him?"

"Who?" Steve asked, then realization dawned in his eyes. "Maedhros?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Is that your name?" The last sentence was directed at Maedhros, causing Steve to sigh - possibly with annoyance.

When Maedhros nodded cheerfully, Tony turned back to Steve. "Yeah, Maedhros. You can't see him?"

Steve shook his head. "And how can you? Maglor seeing him makes sense and Thor & Loki are…Thor & Loki."

Tony shrugged (and so did Maedhros, but Steve couldn't see him).

"I think I control it somehow." Maedhros spoke up and both Tony and Maglor turned to look at him. (Steve just sighed again; annoyance clear this time) "Earlier - when you walked by Tony [I can call you Tony, right?] - I was distracted by what Maglor and I were talking about…emotionally. Maybe that caused me to drop the…veil? Would you call it a veil?" Maglor shrugged and Maedhros continued. "I don't know how to control it though, tell Steve sorry for me."

Tony and Maglor turned to Steve in sync and the elf said. "Maedhros says that he thinks he controls it, but he doesn't know how. He probably dropped his guard as Tony was walking by; we were discussing…our father, but when it came back up; he inner-consciously wanted to be seen by Tony. He says 'sorry' but he honestly doesn't know how to control it."

Steve looked at the empty space where Maedhros supposedly was. "It's fine." He muttered. "I was just looking for Maglor and his invisible brother. Thor apparently wants to speak with you…two." He added the last word hesitantly, as if he didn't believe that there really was a second elf walking around - invisible to all of them but Maglor, Thor, Loki and now Tony.

Maglor nodded. "Where's Thor?" Steve shrugged. "I think he's down on the detention level, but he might have moved."

"Helpful." Maedhros muttered sarcastically and Maglor smacked him. "Cut it out Nelyo!"

Maedhros stuck his tongue out at Maglor, who lightly smacked him again. "Well, let's go find him then, shall we?"

Maedhros shrugged. "Maybe it's about his asshole of a father." Tony snorted, and Steve looked at him. "Did he call Odin an asshole again?" Maglor was the one who answered with a fierce nod.

Steve rolled his eyes and Tony started laughing again. "You go talk to him. Tell me if it is about his-" the billionaire snorted for the Eru-knows-whatith time "asshole of a father."

Steve rolled his eyes again, but Maglor pointedly ignored him and Maedhros - after glancing from Steve to his brother - followed suit.

"I'll do that. You two behave yourselves." Without listening to Tony's protests that he was "very much grown up and could look after himself, thank you very much", Maglor grabbed Maedhros' right arm and pulled him away.

"I can walk little brother." Maedhros protested, yanking his arm free of Maglor's almost-iron grip and mock glaring at before-mentioned elf.

Maglor sighed. "Riiiight, after all that trouble you gave Nanath, you expect me to believe that?"

"That was aaaages ago Cäna. Literally."

"Soooooo?"

"I hate you too, Mäkaläurë." Maedhros mumbled, and Maglor threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. "No, you love me and you know you do."

"Who are you talking to Maglor?" Clint was watching Maglor with raised eyebrows and Maedhros started snorting.

Maglor let out a long sigh through his nose. "What **now** Rus?"

"He looks like El." Maedhros whispered through his snorts.

Maglor's face fell and Maedhros stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry Cäna." he whispered and Maglor shook his head. "You have a point."

"Uh…Maglor?" Maglor cursed, mind switching tracks almost instantly. Clint was still there and had heard Maglor apparently having a half of a conversation with himself.

"Do you know where Thor is?"

Still watching Maglor with eyes narrowed, he answered: "He's out by engine 3. Who are you talking to?"

"Me!" Maedhros said, sounding frustrated all of the sudden and Clint jumped back suddenly.

"Okay, who is that and how is he suddenly right next to you?"

"He's my older brother. Now if you'll excuse us, Thor apparently needs to talk to us." Maglor pushed past Clint, not in the mood for explanations.

Behind him, Maedhros locked eyes with Clint and shrugged an apology. "I think he's mad because I mentioned Elrond."

"Elrond?" But Maedhros was already gone and Clint was left standing there - eyebrow raised and confusion written not-so-plainly on his face.

**Long_Author's_Note_Time_!**

**Yes, I realize that Maedhros is being bratty and rude at that one point [and immature the rest of the time] (just because I don't normally picture him that way in my stories doesn't mean I don't realize he has an evil side to him. Angsty!Maedhros is just funner to write) I'm trying my hand (sad. I have around 114 stories, and I have yet to write the darker side of Maedhros…I think. That's too many stories to keep track…have I?) at writing the more evil side of Maedhros. And by evil, I just mean rude to people he doesn't like or get along with. So, Thor, Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe Clint, I haven't decided. I'm kind of winging it now because my brain's run dry. The only thing I have thought out is the ending, and that's just what I ****want**** to happen in the last chapter.**

**AND, Maedhros can now be seen by at least Tony. Maybe Steve [later]. I don't know. I just needed something to happen. But I'm still not sure if I want everyone to be able to see him, because Maedhros poking Fury's eye patch while invisible (to him) is just too funny to let go of quite yet. Maybe I will though, I don't know. Like I said (at some point. Beats me when already); winging it here.**

**Okay, this is officially the ****worst**** chapter I have ever written, ****_period_****. But it's important, and it took me forever to get it in a bearable form. I really don't have the life time to get it any better unless you want to wait another month and a half and I don't think you want that.**

**P.S. You can just ignore the little bit about Marion and Olórin if it bothers you. I'm writing a story called ****_Brothers' Bond _****that explains that whole statement, but until it's up, you can explain it however you like or ignore it. It's just a comment and isn't exactly essential (at all) to the plot itself. I just used it as an explanation as for why Maedhros would know the more-modern-then-when-he-died-term 'chicken'.**

**Elvish Translations**

**Nan Belain, Sedho = By the Valar, Quiet!**

**Linnil = female singer**

**Linnon = male singer**

**Muindor = brother**

**Muinther = sister**

**On the account of 'Amin delotha' - it apparently means I hate you, but 'Tevenyel' is supposed to as well. So I just put the first, but I don't know which one it is. Just letting you know.**

**Saelon = (male) Wise one. And yes, Maedhros has a lot of nicknames for Maglor. Or maybe he's just teasing him. To be honest with you, I don't think even my muse knows what is going on at this point.**


	23. Odin the Asshole

Thor was waiting for them by - just as Clint had said - engine 3; an expression of half anger, half horror written all over his face. Maedhros paused, and then turned to look at his brother. "How much do you want to bet that he somehow contacted his father and asked him what we told him to ask?"

"A lot" was Maglor's reply, but he didn't stop to look at Maedhros "Now shut up."

Thor looked up as he heard them coming and bit his lip when he saw their blank expressions. "I am sorry," he whispered, "Forgive me, I did not know."

"There's nothing to forgive, Thor." Maglor whispered back, "We were the ones going around calling your father an asshole."

"But he is!" Maedhros' left eyebrow shot up, an expression that Elrond had often worn and for the first time, Maglor wondered if that was where their foster-son had picked it up from.

"So is our father, and I haven't heard you going around saying 'Fëanor is an asshole.' Because all three of us know he kind of was; even if he meant well in the end."

That got a snort from Maedhros, but Thor didn't respond other then to shake his head. "It is no wonder Loki has turned bitter, if that happened often."

"I'd bet you anything it did." Maedhros muttered harshly under his breath and Thor looked at him.

"You don't know?"

"He may have trusted us and still trusts us (Maedhros was pretty sure that Maglor was rubbing it in Thor's face that Loki trusted them and not him, and **where** had his innocent brother gone?)," Maglor broke in "But he **never** spoke about what had happened to him before we joined company. We figured it had something to with Morgoth and Angband and we just left the subject alone. All of us had learned our lesson about prying with Maedhros, and though Maedhros himself never had anyone yelling at him for prying into private places, he understood what it meant."

"Yeah, talk about me like I'm not here." Maedhros muttered, trying to break the tension in the room and he half-succeeded as both Thor and Maglor pushed out smiles. Then his faint smirk dropped completely. "Maglor has a point. I didn't pry because I understood how annoying it was to have people pestering you to tell them things you weren't ready to talk about. I think that's why we became so close. Because we had both suffered and neither of us wanted to talk about it."

"But then, how-" Thor cut off and Maedhros tipped his head. Thor shook his. "Never mind." He muttered, but Maedhros pressed him to continue. "How'd he end up so bitter, and you didn't? Was it something I did?"

"In all honesty, it was partially the choice he made to keep completely quiet about it for so long and partially Odin. After a few hundred years, I did talk about it. When I was ready to and no sooner. And Káno listened. He never pressed me ahead of time and I was allowed to reveal everything at my own pace. Ruv never had that chance. I think that, if given enough time, he would've told **one** of us. But Odin tore him away too soon and in doing so, he sealed his son's fate." Maedhros bowed his head and bit his lip. "It may be too late already." Maedhros continued in his lowest whisper, "He may not be the master mind behind all of this, but he's still broken."

Thor turned his face away from the two brothers. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Maedhros sighed, but didn't say anything. It was Maglor who answered Thor's question. "Beyond getting him out of that cell and protecting him from _Thanos_, I don't think there's much we can do."

Thor was silent for a few minutes, clearly struggling to take all of the new information in. Finally he looked up. "How are we supposed to **do** that?"

Thor sounded almost half-defeated already and Maedhros' eyes narrowed. "**We**'re not doing anything. Maglor and I are going to yell at Fury."

"We are?" Maedhros didn't respond to his younger brother, but Maglor didn't act surprised.

Thor - however - had shot to his feet. "He's my brother! I'm not just sitting here."

"Good!" Maedhros snapped, "For a minute, I thought that was what you were planning on doing!"

Thor glared at him. "I would never do that!"

Maglor bit his lip, sensing the mounting tension between the two not-men. "Uh, -" He started to say, but both Maedhros and Thor weren't paying much (well, none at all) attention to him and he sighed. "I'm just gonna…go…talk to Ruv." Silence. Maglor sighed again. "Not that you care." He murmured. "Just like old times, lovely Russ." He loved his older brother - he really did - but Maedhros had a tendency to get distracted easily, especially when they were younger, though it had faded away; slowly, but surely as their lives got more and more dangerous and focus became essential to surviving the war torn lands of Beleriand. Apparently, death had allowed him to regain that stubbornly annoying trait.

Maglor pushed open the glass door and made his way down the halls of the helicarrier towards Loki's holding cell, wondering how long it would take Maedhros to notice that he had left.

Not too long apparently, which was encouraging, for Maglor was still in hearing range (which, remember, is bigger because he's an elf) when Maedhros froze and then shouted; "MAGLOR?!"

**My friends sucked me into the Teen Wolf fandom on 2.23.2013 and the first thing I did when I got home was look at the crossover section for that here and I found something out that disappointed me greatly. There. Are. No. Silmarillion. And. Teen. Wolf. Crossovers. *pouts* I ****_really_**** want to read one, but according to Google, there aren't any. *pouts some more* And so now I think I should write one, except my friends sucked me in using the first three and only the first three episodes and I've been sick ever since and so haven't been able to watch anymore then that and just…UGH. (and yes, I am sick when I am posting this; which is either 3.7.2013 or 3.8.2013. Depends when I get around to it) So basically; I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really want to write a Teen Wolf/Silmarillion/possibly Avengers crossover, but I CAN'T because I don't know hardly anything about Teen Wolf other then what you see in the first three episodes and what I've spoiled for myself by reading fanfiction and that's not enough to actually write a fanfiction and so now I want to rip something apart. AND…it's giving me writer's block on HDIGMIT and so that's why most of this chapter is crappy and not funny at all compared to the last few (according to those people who actually ****_review_**** *cough-cough-no-that-wasn't-a-hint-why-would-you-t hink-that-of-me-I'm-offended*). Super sorry. Just hope I can get my hands on the rest of Teen Wolf SOON or I'm going to die in some painful way that involves ripping my throat out with my teeth, regardless of the fact that I can't actually /reach/ my neck with my mouth…yeah, getting rid of ****_those _****images because quite frankly, they're creeping me out. Yeah; shutting up now.**


	24. ANNNNGST!

**I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint my…whatimacallit…4...readers by posting this the way it is, but I'm gonna go ahead and risk it. SORRY IF I MADE YOU HATE ME!**

**Warning: this chapter contains angsty!Maglor yelling at Maedhros and mentions of past self-harm. I'd suggest skipping this chapter entirely unless you want to cry your heart out and hate me for the rest of my life and afterlife. All that happens really is Maedhros has to leave. I have a talent for making people do that, as you'd know if you read ****_Lingering Scars. _****Proceed at your own risk.**

Fury was gone by the time Maglor re-entered Loki's cell and the Norse god was sitting in the corner, muzzle gone and playing with some ball of light. He looked up when Maglor entered and instantly noticed the lack of Maedhros. "Where's Russ?" When Maglor didn't say anything, Loki automatically assumed the worst. "Did he get sent back to Mandos?"

Maglor shook his head, smiling now. "I left him and Thor arguing by engine three."

Loki's expression of concern was quickly replaced by a smirk. "I see." He said, clearly not saying anymore in an attempt to hold in his mirth.

"You may as well say it, Ruv. I know you're thinking it." Maglor said; smile widening as he sat down next to Loki; who shook his head, a smile spreading across his face all the same.

"Then why should I say it if you already know what it is?"

Maglor rolled his eyes, but continued smiling. "I give up," he whispered, "How'd you get Fury to remove the…gag?"

Loki leaned back, "He took it off to ask me about Russ; so I could respond; and when he left, he neglected to replace it."

Maglor raised an eyebrow, "If you say so, Ruv."

Loki didn't respond to that and sat up from his slouched-over position. "Why do you keep sneaking in here Cänä?"

"I'm not sneaking anywhere Ruv. I just want to talk to someone sane…mostly sane."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as an almost, but not quite insult seeing as I fully remember the state most of your brothers were in."

Maglor shrugged. "It's impossible to be anymore then mostly sane after spending as much time with 6 fëanorians as you did. It's just not mentally possible. You pick up some of the crazy after a time."

Loki might have been about to say something in response; Maglor wasn't sure; but at that moment, Maedhros slid open the cell door, Thor could be seen standing behind him looking nervous.

"What is with you and running off Cänä?"

"What is it with you and not paying attention, Nelya?" Maglor shot back, a smile on his face, but it quickly fell away when he saw Maedhros' expression. "What's wrong Rus?"

"I have to go back."

"Back? Back where?" Maglor asked, desperately pleading that it wasn't where he thought it was. Maedhros bit his lip, looking for all the world like he was about to cry. Screw about to, there were tears running down his cheeks.

"I think we both know where, Cänä."

"NO!" Maglor shrieked suddenly, jumping to his feet. "No, you can't go back! Námo can't take you back! Haven't I suffered enough for my crimes?! Haven't I been alone long enough?! With no one, NO ONE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO STAY BEHIND!" He was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Loki and Thor forgotten, Maedhros took a step towards Maglor, who side-stepped him heading for the door. "Cänä, I'm sorry, I regretted it the moment I died, but then it was too late. I didn't mean to I wasn't thinking straight…"

"LIES!" Maglor shouted, his voice shaking, "It's all lies; everything you ever say. You just wanted to be with Fingon again; that's all you ever thought about! You didn't think of how your robotic life style would hurt me, you didn't think that maybe I loved him too and that maybe I needed comforting too! You were always too far-sighted to see how much I was hurting! You took and took and took and took and never gave until I was nothing more then a shell and still then you looked to me to comfort you when I was no longer capable of stopping myself from breaking my flesh and letting my innards bleed out onto the grass and laughing; ever laughing because that was the only thing I could feel anymore! Pain, pain; nothing but pain. But you never cared, it was all Fingon this and Fingon that and how much you loved him and you could never see that I loved him too and I might have been able to deal with his dismissal if you weren't so damned selfish and always talking about him like a lovesick puppy. It made me sick."

"Cänä-" Maedhros tried, but Maglor broke in, screaming all the more for his interruption.

"You know what, go! GO AWAY! DON'T COME BACK! I have a life now that I don't want you to be part of! LEAVE! RUN BACK TO YOUR STUPID LOVER'S ARMS AND TELL HIM HOW MUCH I HATE HIM! WHAT HIS STUPID INSENSITIVITY DROVE ME TO DO! And on that note-" He ripped off the necklace and threw it at Maedhros, never decreasing volume. "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THANGORODRIM FOR ANOTHER 70 YEARS! YOU LIED! LIED, LIED, LIED, LIED, LIED! ALWAYS LIES! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU AND FINGON AND CELEGORM AND CARANTHIR AND CURUFIN AND AMROD AND AMRAS AND NANATH AND FËANOR!" He spat the last name like it was a poison and stormed out of the room. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed as a parting shot and slammed into Fury, who'd come down to see what all the noise was.

"Mäkaläurë," he started, but didn't get far.

"Mäkaläurë is DEAD! He-" Maglor pointed an accusing finger at his older brother, standing there with tears running down his cheeks, mouthing Maglor's name over and over again and shaking his head. "He killed him. Stood there and laughed as he bled out onto the dead and uncaring earth from stab after selfish stab until Mäkaläurë was doing it himself! And he stood by and laughed as Mäkaläurë took his final, aching breaths. MÄKALÄURË IS GONE, DEAD, LIFELESS, STIFF AND FROZEN, NEVER TO COME BACK EVEREVEREVEREVER!"

Steve came around the corner at that moment and dashed forward to catch Maglor as his legs failed him. The Noldorian elf clung to him, shaking and crying and…bleeding? Steve studied Maglor as he rocked him back and forth trying to calm him. There were long scratches running up and down his arms and there was blood staining his tunic that had probably come from the reopened wound in his side.

In his distress, Maedhros had become visible to any passerby and Steve shot him a nastier glance then any present had previously thought he was capable of producing. Then he picked Maglor's still body and cradled it in his arms. Maedhros made to come near, but abruptly his form faded away as if he'd never been there.

At that moment, Maglor cried out and made to reach for his brother, but then froze when he realized the elder elf had already vanished. Then he just melted into Steve's chest. "Haven't I suffered enough?" Only Steve heard him whisper. (1)

The super solider placed a kiss on Maglor's forehead, and then bent down to retrieve the pendent Maglor had thrown and replaced it around his neck. The minute it was around Maglor's neck, it began to hum, but stopped as Maglor thrashed out. The live fire burning within it seemed to dim, but with sadness or hopelessness, Steve couldn't tell.

_Cänäfinwë…_ The air seemed to whisper and an out-of-place wind stirred up.

Maglor twisted and struggled in Steve's arms and the man began to stroke his hair.

"Atar!" He shouted, fighting Steve's constricting arms.

Steve fought to keep Maglor still, afraid of injuring him further. Then, abruptly, Maglor went limp.

**Don't worry, I make myself sick too. I can't believe I'm doing this to Maglor. I'm so cruel. But I'm trying to show the more insane side of Maglor. And I needed some plot twist or I was never going to get this chapter out of the mud. And don't worry (again), I'll make it up to you (readers - the few of you that I have - and Maglor) later on in the story or in the sequel…probably the sequel. I know, I'm so mean. But also, the only idea I had required Maedhros to be gone. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I bet I just lost all my readers. I get it if you hate me. I hate me for doing this to poor Maglor. Someone give him a hug. I'm afraid to go near him; he keeps eyeing me threatening and fingering his swords' hilts. I'm scared now. *runs away, chanting sorry all over again***

**1: At this point, Maglor has regained the threads of sanity he has left and is trying to get Maedhros' attention so he can apologize. Stupid Námo for taking Russandol away at that exact moment…or maybe someone else…HA, Imma not telling.**


	25. Sry for the late update - Homestuck

**I should probably start by apologizing about taking so long to update. I've had a severe case of Writer's Block and the end of the year got me working frantically to try and bring my grades as high as I could get them to go because that's an obsessive habit of mine. Normally I do pretty good, but I've been stressed out the past few months. I've also been dealing with some depression and personal issues that I'd rather not talk about, but I am sorry for making you wait so long, especially after a chapter like ****_that_****. This chapter is going to suck, I can tell you that right now, because I still have Writer's Block, but hopefully it'll hold you until I can get a decent update in. (who knows when that'll be?) But on the bright [I think] side, I'm not going anywhere this summer, so I'll have time to laze around and write…though I do tend to write better when I'm out of state, so I can't promise anything about the quality. But I ****will**** have more time on my hands so hopefully new chapters will be more frequent. School gets outon May 29 for me and I'm starting on this on the 26****th****, so…yeah, by the time I actually publish this, school will probably already be out. Also, my friends have been sucking me into lots of new fandoms lately (namely, Homestuck. Do you have any idea how long that thing takes to read? I haven't even reached the trolls yet) and with the 3****rd**** season of Teen Wolf coming out in the next month, my other fandoms have really been more of a focus. I don't know, maybe I should watch the Avengers again because it's not like my interest in the Silmarillion has died down at all. Just….shipping. And Sauron. And Morgoth. Yeah, I'll shut up and get to the point now.**

**Oh, and Maglor is in a ground facility of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's .**

Maglor faded in and out of awareness. At times, all he could see was darkness. Than out of the darkness, some family member - normally his father, but his brothers sometimes and even his mother a few times - would move in and then the screaming would start. Guilt plagued him and on the rare occasion that he re-entered the world of the living, tears never failed to approach him uninvited. He could never tell who was sitting with him on those occasions or even if there was anyone there at all. One time, he could've sworn he'd seen the faint image of Elros watching him from over Steve's shoulder (at least, he thought it was Steve. It might've been Thor, though he couldn't imagine why it would've been the thunder god), but when he'd blinked, the half-elf he had once called son was gone.

It was almost a month and a half later when Maglor finally awoke thinking clearly. When he did, there was no one sitting in the room with him and he felt the gripping breathlessness of a panic attack creeping up on him. _No! _He shoved it away, chanting 'Daeron' in his mind as he struggled to breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out.

Who knows how long it took him to finally get control of himself, but when he did, the door was creaking open and he fell back onto the pillows as silently as he could, unsure of who the visitor was.

"Maglor?" It was Steve and Maglor would've opened his eyes if they hadn't suddenly become so heavy. Instead, he just gave a very un-elf-like grunt and rolled onto his side.

He couldn't see Steve, but he could defiantly **hear** the man start, clearly not having expected a response from the elf.

"You're awake?"

"Of course I'm not, what did you think." Maglor grunted sarcastically, barely holding back from swearing at Steve. He was sore, thirsty, hungry, and he wanted to see Daeron.

Silence.

"I'm going to Oregon." Maglor struggled to sit up, forcing his eyes open.

Steve grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down again. "You're not going anywhere, Maglor. You've been asleep for a month and a half."

Maglor fought him, even though he knew it was pointless. "I have to find Celeborn. He'll know where Daeron-"

"Who are Daeron and Celeborn?" It was Fury and Maglor didn't bother to stifle his groan. He almost considered telling the director that it was none of his business just to see what he'd do, but he decided that he didn't have the energy for that and just grumbled out; "Elves."

"There are more of you?" Steve. Maglor closed his eyes so that Steve wouldn't see him roll them. He almost snapped a witty comeback to the super soldier, but again decided not to and mumbled. "There's seven of us as far as I know, including me."

Silence and he decided that Fury was waiting for him to give out names. "Daeron, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Elladan and Elrohir."

"And you get along with them?"

"Hell no." He mumbled, strangely agreeable. "Celeborn lost a brother at Doriath, Thranduil nearly lost his father there, and Glorfindel was left to the ice."

"And the others? D-"

"Don't." Maglor snapped, but continued. "Elladan and Elrohir are Elrond's twin sons, so they put up with me because of that and Daeron…" He trailed off. "I don't know why Daeron puts up with me, but he does." Under his breath, he muttered. "He does more than put up with me, that stubborn jackass."

Fury and Steve were both watching Maglor closely now. "What does that mean, Maglor?"

"It means nothing." He mumbled. "That wasn't for you."

"What does it mean." Fury rephrased the question so that though it still sounded like a question, it wasn't and that was clear.

Maglor sighed. "He's just stubborn and is probably the only elf left in existence who would have stayed with me after I went insane as I did."

"You mean you're not insane?" The sarcastic comment was from Clint and though Fury and Steve both flinched, fearing a negative reaction from Maglor, the elf chuckled.

"Yeah, you'd think that, wouldn't you? No, I mean actually and medically insane."

"What happened?" Steve was watching Maglor, a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"World War 2." Maglor muttered. "I ran into a certain captain of the American army while Daeron and I were in Germany."

"What were you doing in Germany?" Fury asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ask Daeron, I don't know. He never said anything. He just tackles me when I asked. Apparently I'd been out of it for 72 years and he'd almost given up hope on me ever getting my mind back."

Steve's eyes widened. "That's where I'd seen you before!" He exclaimed.

Maglor sighed. "Yeah, that was me. Except, the words were my cousin's. That's what he told me, word for word, after he returned from Thangorodrim with Maedhros in tow minus one hand." He sighed again. "I'd forgotten, but all of the sudden it just hit me and I knew that's what I had to say. That was when my mind came back."

"Fingon?" Fury asked and Maglor nodded.

"Yeah, Káno was understanding. He was the one who forced me out of hiding and forced me to talk to Russ after that." He bowed his head. "There was a reason I loved him. But he loved Russandol." Maglor sighed. "I got over my love for him, but it took a long time. Far too long." An unbidden tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. "It doesn't matter though. I don't love him that way any more."

Steve looked down. "Now it's Daeron."

Maglor looked at Steve, surprised. Than he nodded. "Yeah. That's why I need to find him. I've been gone so long…I don't want to worry him. Daeron and I wander, we don't have a home. But Celeborn…he and Daeron are kin and he lives in Oregon. He does not care for me, but he might be willing to let me know where Daeron might be found…please…" He whispered the last word after a long pause.

Steve turned to stare at Fury and after a moment, Clint did too. No one said anything and finally, Director Fury sighed. "Alright, alright. But do you even know where this Celeborn is?"

Maglor sighed. "I know the town, and it's small. I left before we got to where he lived. I knew I wouldn't be welcome with him."

Fury sighed. "Whatever." He muttered.

"You need to recover before you can go anywhere, Mäkaläurë." Steve lectured the elf, who glared at him angrily.

"Fuck you." Maglor muttered and flopped back onto the bed, rolling over on his side to ignore the other men in the room.

"Maglor…" Steve started, but was interrupted.

"Shut up Steven." Maglor said angrily. "Leave me alone, would you?"

Steve sighed, and turned to leave the room. Clint followed him and after Maglor turned his angry gaze to Fury, the director left after them.

Once he was alone, Maglor hiccupped and buried his face into the pillow. "Daeron…" He whispered.

Silence. Than there was a rattling from the ventilation duct above Maglor's head and he started, shooting up from the pillow, staring nervously up at it.

Banging and than the vent slid out of its casing and someone caught it before it could fall to the ground.

Maglor rolled onto his back and forced himself to sit back up, reaching to try and locate his swords.

A cloaked figure dropped into the room and glanced around before they spotted Maglor. "Cänä!"

And then Maglor knew who it was and he jumped to his feet to embrace the still cloaked elf. "Daeron!"

**Now is when you should hit the back button if homosexual shipping bothers you cause it's starting now. :p**

**Oh, and a side note. Sometime today, tomorrow or within the next week, I will be revising spelling errors and whatnot in all chapters of HDIGMIT and actually adding chapter titles I was too lazy to add from the start. I do have another chapter halfway done and rolling right now, so hopefully updates will be a bit more common now. **


End file.
